Ayúdame a no sentirme solo
by saga-pau3
Summary: ¿Que hará el cocinero de la famosa tripulación cuando sus dos bellas damas ya están enamoradas de otro hombre que no es él? ¿Conseguirá formar su propia familia? Después de los dos años. One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.
1. Chapter 1

Los dos años habían pasado. Sí señor. Había conseguido una fuerza y unas nuevas técnicas a gusto del recibidor, iba a patear más culos que ni el propio marimo me podría superar. La vuelta no había sido complicada, con los okama ayudándome, todo había salido perfecto. Estaba deseoso por ver a mis damiselas… Nami-swan y Robin-chuan…

- Oe cocinero, cierra esa boca. Ya tenemos demasiada agua, no queremos tus babas.

- Déjame en paz.

- Prepara algo para mi chica, tiene capricho de un zumo de mandarina.

- ¡Mellorine! Ya voy flor mía…

- No te pases- el filo de su katana rozaba mi cuello-. Te recuerdo que me pertenece.

- Nami-swan no es de nadie.

- ¡Sanji! ¿Me podrías preparar un zumito?- la diosa peli naranja subió por las escaleras y me dejó observar su belleza. En esos dos años se había convertido en todo una mujer-. Zoro suéltale o te subo las deudas.

- Tsk… Soy tú novio, podrías hacerme un descuento.

- ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes. Sanji-kun, ¿te ayudo?- su sonrisa me seguía cautivando.

- Como quieras bella dama- le dije canturreando- para mí sería un placer.

- Vamos pues- Zoro echaba humo-. Tranquiiilooo… Eres muy celoso, ¿lo sabías? Sanji-kun ya sabe de quién es mi corazón- nada dolía más que delante de mis narices, Nami abrazase a Zoro y le diera un dulce beso en los labios. Lo único que podía hacer era apartar la mirada y esperar.

- Te quiero Nami.

- Y yo a ti. Sanji te espero en la cocina.

- Vale- le dije lo más alegremente que pude.

- Ya encontraras a alguien cocinero, no te preocupes- me dijo con burla.

- Cállate.

Los dos años habían servido para que Nami y Zoro se diesen cuenta lo mucho que se amaban. Habíamos salido de la isla de las sirenas y ahora íbamos por encima del agua, navegando hacia la próxima isla. Según nuestra preciosa navegante, era una isla pequeña con un agradable sol todos los días. Nos vendría bien un descanso en ese pueblo.  
Ahora que todos estábamos de vuelta, el ambiente había mejorado. Me asomé por la barandilla y miré a mi capitán. A pesar de la muerte de Ace, parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Nada más verme, me pidió comida a grito pelado y solo pude sonreír. Como echaba de menos esa voz. Me habría gustado haber estado con él… con mis platos por lo menos, se le habría hecho más ameno. Usopp y Chopper jugaban con él, mientras que Brook tocaba un par de canciones a su alrededor.

- ¡Sanjiiii! ¿Quieres jugar? Hay que quitarle la pelota a Usopp.

- Tengo que trabajar Luffy.

- ¡Solo un poco!

- Que no puedo.

- ¡Será más divertido si bajas!

- Pesado.

- ¡Sanjiii, baja!

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de chillar?!

- ¡Vale pero prométeme que jugaras conmigo!

- Sí sí, como quieras.

- ¡Yupi! Chopper corre corre.

- El próximo nakama espero que sea una niñera con licencia para castigar- me dije a mi mismo soltando un largo suspiro.

Me dirigí a la parte trasera del Sunny a coger las mandarinas, Nami debería estar cansada de esperarme.  
Hacía un día espectacular, el sol no podía brillar más. Me apetecía tumbarme en el césped lejos de esos cuatro y echarme una siesta al estilo marimo. Hacía días que no dormía bien. Muchas preguntas rondaba por mi cabeza. Mi sueño de pequeño, aparte de encontrar el All Blue, era poder crear mi propia familia. Hasta hace poco, en mis sueños, mis hijos tenían mucho parecido con Nami y me hacía mucha ilusión poder llegar a enamorarme de ella. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Zoro se me adelantó y ni idea sobre como cojones la consiguió conquistar. Al final resultó ser más avispado que yo. Irónico la verdad.  
Cogí la cesta para meter las mandarinas y llegué al sitio donde estaban plantados los radiantes árboles. No estaba solo, la preciosa arqueóloga descansaba en una tumbona mientras Franky, a su lado, le enseñaba todos los peinados diferentes que podía adoptar su cabello. Robin no podía ensanchar más su sonrisa. Se la veía muy enamorada de ese peli azul. Mi autoestima se vio por los suelos de nuevo. Suspiré mientras empezaba a coger mandarinas. Esos dos fueron la primera pareja oficial de la tripulación, y recé por que fuese la última hasta que llegase mi turno. Nadie me escuchó.

- Cocinero-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me preguntó lanzándole una mirada socarrona a Franky que había empezado a bailar como loco.

- Voy a prepapar un zumo antes de la comida, ¿quieres mi preciosa Robin-chuan?

- No gracias, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a hacer un pastel.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es por algo en especial?

- Sí- soltó una risilla y se acercó para que nadie nos pudiera oír- dentro de una semana es nuestro aniversario y quiero darle una sorpresa a carpintero-san, ¿me ayudarías?

- Ah… claro…- pensaba que simplemente quería pasar tiempo conmigo. Esto de no tener pareja en un sitio donde había más de una era horriblemente insoportable.

- Muchas gracias- dio media vuelta y se quitó la blusa dejando ver un escultural cuerpo. Utilizó sus poderes para fabricarse una tumbona en la que se sentó- Quiero tomar el sol. Carpintero-san, ¿me podrías dar crema?

- ¡SUPER! Robin es la caña.

Antes de que empezaran con la escenita, puse rumbo a la cocina. Como dolía esta soledad. En el Baratie me llevaba a la cama a una señorita por semana mínimo, pero eso no era amor. Todas caían en mis redes y Zeff carcajeaba de mí por ser tan básico. Seguro que el también recurría a sus principios cuando sentía la necesidad, claro si es que algún día había llegado a ser joven.

- Sanji-kun ya es hora.

- ¡Oh lo siento Namicilla!

- Déjate de disculpas y arreando. Luffy va a empezar pedir y no has empezado con la comida- tan mandona como siempre, eso me encantaba de ella-. Dame las mandarinas que las voy pelando, he sacado el exprimidor. Coge un vaso.

- ¡Sí!

No tardamos mucho en hacer los zumos, yo también me anime. Se lo serví en una copa con dos hielos y una sombrillita de color azul como decoración. Recogimos todo entre los dos y se fue de vuelta a su estudio. Miré la hora, no había tiempo que perder. Abrí la despensa y cogí los ingredientes que me hacían falta. Mientras el agua se calentaba, puse la mesa. Iba a preparar una sopa para relamerse la cuchara y de segundo carne con patatas. El postre estaba en el congelador. Aun teniendo la puerta cerrada podía oír los ruidos del exterior pero al cabo de unos minutos, cesaron de repente. Ya se habrían aburrido. La puerta se abrió y miré a ver quién era el osado en entrar en mi reino antes de la comida.

- Luffy… ¿Qué quieres? Todavía no he dado el aviso y tampoco puedo jugar.

- No es eso.

- No puedo jugar, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

- Solo quiero estar aquí.

- Ah… vale- nunca había estado en la cocina si no era cosa de la comida. Vi cómo se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba los codos en la mesa. Me di la vuelta para terminar de pelar las patatas pero me sentía observado. Un tanto incómodo con la mirada de mi capitán.

-Sanji.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Contéstame.

- Sí claro que estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Ya no te reconozco. Se te ve apagado.

- Claro que estoy bien. Por fin me he desecho del pesado de Ivankov y estoy con vosotros. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

- Somos tú familia y la familia está para apoyarse, ¿verdad? Nunca faltamos a nuestras promesas. Entonces… ¿estás feliz?

- Pues… sí, ¿tú lo estás?

- También.

- ¿También?- que clase de respuesta era esa. Seguíamos sin mirarnos directamente a los ojos y no podía ver su expresión- ¿Ya no quieres ser rey de los piratas?

- ¡Claro que quiero serlo!- no pude evitar reírme, esa vitalidad sí que era propia de él- ¿Y tú quieres encontrar el All Blue Sanji?

- Sí.

- ¡Dilo con fuerza!

- No seas tonto.

- ¡Dilo!

- Luffy…

- ¡Venga grita!

- ¡Encontraré el All Blue!- gotas de sudor cayeron por mi frente ¿se puede saber que narices estaba haciendo?

- Shishishi… Ahora se te ve con ganas.

Este chaval era increíble, cualquiera se amargaba o aburría con él. ¿Qué había notado que no era el mismo de siempre? Hombre, cambiar había cambiado, hasta en el aspecto físico. Sabía que no era eso a lo que se refería pero…¿en verdad estaba actuando diferente?

- Estos dos años me han servido para darme cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿Eh?- me había parecido oír mal, el tono de Luffy fue apagado. Cosa realmente extraña en él-. ¿Y… de que te has dado cuenta?- eché una pizquita de sal a la sopa y la probé. Perfecta. El capitán no contestaba y un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Quise preguntarle de nuevo por si acaso pero decidí dejarle espacio, igual era algo muy personal y me hizo ilusión que contara conmigo para ayudarle.

- Pues, m-me di cu-cue-cuenta d-e…- dijo tartamudeando sin poder confesar. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo grave?- De que no puedo vivir sin ti.


	2. Corazón de Oro

**naghi-tan:** gracias por el apoyo y el review ^.^ claro que seguiré el fic, tiene 6 caps y el final demasiado, ejem!. No has visto nada con Luffy, no es el típico despistado ;)

**Cap2- Corazón de Oro**

El pueblo era precioso, un tanto rural para mi gusto pero se notaba de que no se había escatimados en gastos. Al parecer debía ser un sitio comercial y habíamos llegado en plena celebración del quinto aniversario de fabricación de juguetes. Las casas eran de colores vivos y en alfeizar de cada ventana, unas macetas enormes con diversas flores a juego con la fachada. Tampoco faltaban las guirnaldas, ni el confeti por el suelo y ni los carteles anunciando eventos. Los habitantes mantenían una sonrisa en los labios permanente y los niños tiraban del brazo de sus padres para ir a ver todos los puestos.

- ¡Sugoi… cuantos juguetes!- hablando de niños- ¡Esto es la mejor feria del mundo!- tan exagerado como siempre.

- ¿Mejor que una de comida?- preguntó Zoro sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¡No! La comida es lo primero y después juguetes.

Solté el humo de mis pulmones y apagué el cigarro. Franky se había quedado en el barco limpiando el acuario y todos los demás, incluido el miedica de Usopp, salimos dispuestos a disfrutar de la tranquila tarde. Una carpa repleta de comida nos esperaba si íbamos a la plaza principal. Lo vi nada más divisar la isla y empujé a Luffy hacia la calle de al lado para distraerlo y que no armara jaleo comiéndose todo. Aunque… simplemente estaba aplazando el momento. A decir verdad, me entraban celos cada vez que Luffy alagaba a otro cocinero diciendo que si comida era riquísima. Solo de pensarlo me daban ganas de tirarme por la borda. Como no era de extrañar, se paraba en cada puesto y alucinaba con los artilugios que vendían.

- _Mira que la lio bien…_

**FLASHBACK**

- Pues, m-me di cu-cue-cuenta d-e…- dijo tartamudeando sin poder confesar. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo grave?- De que no puedo vivir sin ti.

- ¡¿Qué?! Cof, cof cof…- la sopa se me había ido por el sitio equivocado.

- Cuidado Sanji, ¿estás bien?

- Oh si si, no ha sido nada… ¿Decías?

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Normal que nos eches de menos, somos tú tripulación.

- Ya pero… he sentido en falta a cierta persona.

- ¿A mí?

- Es que me siento mal.

- ¿Mal por qué?

- ¡Por quererte más que a los demás!

- Baja la voz idiota. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

- ¿Qué es consciente? ¿Se come?

- Sanji respira…

- Es que mientras estaba entrenando solo pensaba en ti, a todas horas. ¡Pasaba mucha hambre!

- Hoy estás muy raro Luffy.

- Te necesito siempre cerca porque no sé cocinar, en cambio a los demás no. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Creo que aquí el único que no se entiende eres tú.

- ¡Casi me muero de hambre Sanji!

- Que bajes la voz. A ver, en definitiva… que me quieres más que a los demás porque me necesitas para vivir.

- Sí. Sin ti estaría en los huesos, como Brook.

- Ahora entiendo.

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Apreté los puños con fuerza al recordar nuestra conversación en la cocina. El capitán solo me echaba de menos por la maldita comida. ¿Cómo me pude ilusionar pensando…?

- ¡Que rabia!

Agité mi cabello y grite. Los transeúntes que pasaban me miraron sorprendidos. Sonreí avergonzado y seguí a la tripulación. ¿Me ilusioné con la posible declaración de amor de Luffy? La maldita isla okama me había trastornado las neuronas. Seguro que me operaron mientras dormía. Hace tanto que no se me declaraban…

- Cocinerucho, date prisa, no te vayas a perder.

- Mira quien habló.

- ¿Qué insinúas número siete?

- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

- ¡Qué bonito!- los dos dejamos a un lado nuestra pelea verbal para atender al capitán. Estaba mirando un cochecito de carreras en un puesto. Era bonito sí, de colores vivos y tenía aspecto de coche antiguo. Entraba en la palma de la mano y Luffy parecía muy ilusionado por el juguete-. Siempre quise uno de estos.

- Está de suerte joven- el dependiente era un señor mayor, de la altura de Chopper. Se tuvo que subir a una banqueta para poder vernos-. Es el último que me queda. Si lo colocas en una superficie y lo empujas hacia atrás, al soltarlo saldrá disparado.

- ¡Nami! Cómpramelo por favor- se le veía realmente contento. Nunca le había visto con un juguete y parecía que se moría de ganas por tener uno.

- No Luffy, si lo quieres, saca tus ahorros.

- ¿Pero puedo cogérmelo entonces?

- Sí pero lo compras tú.

- Gracias Nami.

- ¡Papa! Mira, el coche que le prometí a mi hermanita- un niño de unos seis años se colocó al lado de Luffy y señaló el coche- Yami seguro que se curará cuando le de mi regalo.

- Lo siento pero el chico vino antes.

- Oh…- la cara que puso nos rompió el corazón a todos-. No pasa nada.

- Venga Shiro, alegra esa cara, habrá otra cosa que le puedas comprar- le dijo su padre.

- Pero…

- ¿Se lo prometiste?- la pregunta de Luffy nos sorprendió a todos.

- Sí.

- ¿Tú hermanita está malita?

- Sí, tiene mucha fiebre y el médico no sabe que es. Pensé que con ese coche se iba a poner mejor.

- ¿La quieres?- el niño asintió- ¿Cuánto?

- Mucho mucho mucho… hasta el infinito. Tiene tres años y le tengo que cuidar porque soy su hermano mayor.

- Así se habla, jeje. Toma.

Luffy entregó el dinero al vendedor, cogió el coche y se lo entregó el chaval. Se me calló el cigarro ante tal acción. El niño, boquiabierto, le abrazó y sonrió dándole las gracias.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Chopper, ¿te importaría ir a ver a Yami? Igual tú puedes curarle.

- Claro que sí.

- Shiro, este de aquí es Chopper y te aseguro que es el mejor médico del mundo entero. ¿Puede ir a ver a tu hermana?

- Luffy idiota no me digas esas cosas, sabes que no es verdad- Chopper se sonrojó.

- Oh… un reno que habla. ¡Yami se pondrá muy feliz! Ven por favor.

El padre dio su consentimiento y los tres se marcharon. Luffy tenía un corazón de oro. No podía sentirme más orgulloso de él. Iba a felicitarle por el buen gesto que acababa de tener con ese niño cuando un barullo no muy lejos de aquí, atrajo nuestra curiosidad. Los ciudadanos se apartaban según un grupo de hombres con pinta de piratas, avanzaban. Eran cinco hombres, bastante feos por cierto, uno de ellos, el que estaba adelantado, era alto y llevaba unas pistolas en el cinturón del pantalón roto.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Luffy sombrero de paja. ¿Qué le paso a tú querido hermano, se lo cargaron los de la marine? ¡Jajaja! Mira que fue imbécil- recibió una mirada de ira por parte de la tripulación. En cambio Luffy ni se inmutó.

- ¿Se puede saber quién cojones sois?

- Somos la tripulación del gran Tsubasa, el rey de los cielos.

- Pues dile que se meta la chulería por el culo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- me estaban entrando ganas de matar al más gordo de todos y tirárselo a los perros.

- Jeje- el alto siguió hablando-. Ace se merecía morir. No era más que basura. ¡Basuuraaa, jajaja!- tenía mirada de completo pirado- Pena que no estuve allí para ver como lo atravesaban por la espalda. ¿Y por qué perdió la vida ese degenerado? ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Quería salvar a su hermano! ¡Murió por tú culpa! ¿No me digas que no es patético? Me parto solo de pensarlo. ¡Hey!

No podía aguantarlo más, me estaba enfadando como nadie antes lo había hecho. Lo agarré del cuello lo más fuerte que pude para que no le pudiera llegar la sangre a la cabeza.

- Dile al marica de tú jefe que si quiere, podemos debatir sobre el tema. Yo encantado.

Le lancé al aire y le golpeé en el costado asegurándose de que no muriera para entregar el mensaje. Los demás no corrieron la misma suerte y acabé con ellos apenas sin pestañear. Los aldeanos observaron aterrorizados la escena pero pude sentir alivio en sus ojos tras acabar con los cuatro.

- Así se hace cejillas- el marimo me sonrió y Nami me guiñó el ojo. Iba a mirar a Luffy cuando este pasó raudo y veloz a mi lado. Juraría a verle visto derramar lágrimas. Intenté ir corriendo detrás pero una mano de Robin me detuvo.

- Déjale solo. Necesita aclarar sus sentimientos. Hiciste bien cocinero-san.

- Irá al barco, no te preocupes. Lo debió de pasar mal, cuando esté preparado, compartirá su preocupación.

- Tengo que…

- Y lo harás pero dale un poco de margen. ¿Seguimos mirando puestos?

Solo quiero ayudarle.


	3. Quiero verte feliz

**naghi-tan: **el segundo cap de Terror rosa en Impel Down ya está listo. A saber dónde aprendió luffy... a saber... jeje. Se aclarará tranqui ;) un beso y gracias por comentar ^.^

**Capítulo 3/ Quiero verte feliz**

Pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde en la feria de juguetes. Pasadas las doce de la noche y para sorpresa de todos, Nami decidió alojarnos en un hotel. Yo me negué, les dije que me daba igual pasar la noche en el barco y de paso, nos ahorrábamos unos cuantos berries. Una simple escusa que todos supieron interpretar. Estaba preocupado por Luffy desde que se fue. Franky había vuelto a reunirse con nosotros así que el médico se dirigió al barco en su lugar. Además, Chopper y él no se podían quedar solos en el barco. Entre que uno no se enteraba de nada y el otro que se moría de miedo con oír la palabra mounstro. Las calles seguían iluminadas pero no paseaba ningún alma. El Sunny estaba escondido en la parte trasera de la isla, no queríamos llamar la atención, más de lo habitual claro está. Nos conocían en todas partes. Las recompensas habían subido y no podíamos andar como Pedro por su casa.

- Capitán por favor, vamos a dormir. Hace frio- la voz de Chopper me hizo saber que no estaba lejos. Aparté las últimas ramas del camino y llegué.

- Sky walk- subí al barco, el renito estaba sentado en el césped mirando hacia arriba.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Sanji, que bien que hayas vuelto! ¿Y los demás?

- Se han quedado en el pueblo, vendrán mañana a la hora de comer.

- Ah… Bueno pues… es Luffy, lleva ahí desde que vine y no me ha dicho nada. ¿Sabes algo?

- Digamos que sí. ¿Qué tal Yami?

- ¡Oh, muy bien! Se alegró mucho y ya sé cómo curarle, en unos días estará como nueva.

- Que alivio. ¿Os preparo la cena?

- He cogido las sobras de ayer y me las he calentado pero Luffy no quería nada de nada. He probado a darle cualquier cosa pero no hay forma. Debe de estar mal para no querer alimentarse. ¿Quieres que le haga un chequeo?

- No no… ya me ocupo yo. Puedes irte a dormir.

- ¿Seguro?- sonreí y asentí para que pudiera estar tranquilo- Vale Sanji, confió en ti.

- Buenas noches.

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Primero entré en mi habitación y cogí una manta para tapar al idiota de mi capitán, estaría con ropa de verano. Era muy cabezota. Subí las escaleras y le vi apoyado en la barandilla, mirando algún punto perdido del mar. Las olas golpeaban el casco del barco produciendo un agradable sonido. Me acerqué silenciosamente y me detuve a unos pasos de él. Las estrellas cubrían el oscuro cielo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesto su más preciado tesoro.

- ¿Y el sombrero?

- En mi cuarto- su voz, aunque intentara que pareciese lo más serena posible, sonaba rota y llena de tristeza.

- ¿Tienes frio?

- No.

- ¿Vienes conmigo a la cocina y te preparo el plato que más te apetezca? ¿Qué me dices?

- No- sonreí apenado. Lo debía estar pasando muy mal y no quería preocuparnos.

Una brisa marina acarició sus cabellos y se estremeció. Bajo la atenta mirada de la luna, avancé hasta situarme detrás y le tapé con la manta.

- Estoy aquí. No me iré.

- Eso también me lo prometió él y n-no… no… lo cum-pli-plio…

- Algunas personas a veces no cumplen sus promesas y… ¿sabes por qué? Tienen otras promesas más importantes.

- ¿Y qué promesa iba a ser más importante para él que estar a mi lado por siempre?

- Cuidarte y protegerte con uñas y dientes, dar su vida por ti para salvarte. Esa era la promesa que se hizo a él mismo, estoy seguro.

- P-pero…

- Y puede estar feliz por ello, porque la cumplió a la perfección. Debes de estar orgulloso.

- Yo también tenía que haberlo hecho.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste y él lo sabe.

- ¡Yo le fallé Sanji! Le fallé- me senté en la barandilla y le miré. Luffy escondió sus vidriosos ojos bajando la cabeza y tapándose la cara con las manos. Me estaba mostrando su lado más débil, solo a mí…

- Ace no querría verte así- acaricié su cabello y alzó la mirada sorprendido-. ¡Anímate Luffy-chan! Tienes que ser el rey de los piratas y yo quiero verlo.

- Sanji…

- Más te vale conseguirlo porque como me haya unido a esta tripulación y acabemos todos siendo unos amargados de la vida me pienso volver al Baratie, ¿me oyes? No más Sanji. Esfuérzate- metí la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y saqué el pequeño regalo- y alegra esa cara, esto no es el fin del mundo.

Cogió el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado. Era gracioso ver como se quedaba de piedra tras saber que el coche antiguo de carreras que estuvo a punto de comprarse aquel día, lo tenía en sus manos ahora. El color era distinto, me recorrí todo el pueblo para encontrar uno. Personalmente me gustaba más el de ahora, nuestros colores favoritos adornaban el cochecito. El azul y el rojo. Lo posó en la palma de su mano y lo observó.

- ¿Para mí?

- ¿Para quién si no?- una sonrisa enorme fue apareciendo en su rostro- Baaaka…- le susurré dulcemente.

- ¡Jajaja! Tengo un coche de carreras. Muchas gracias.

- De nada, cuídalo bien.

- Sí. Sanji sé que no te gusta pero… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me gusta?

-Bueno, como siempre estás alrededor de las chicas y te comportas extraño, pensaba que te daba asco que los chicos te tocasen.

- A ver piensa un poco, ¿Cómo me va a dar asco que me toques Luffy? Eres mi capitán- sequé las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sonrojó. Me sentí extraño al hacerle reaccionar así pero había sido un acto de cariño casi involuntario-. Ven aquí- los dos nos quedamos expectantes hasta que Luffy se lanzó y me cogió de la corbata empujándome hacia él. Tras inhalar un poco de oxígeno, correspondí al abrazo y pasé mis brazos por su cadera, pegándole a mi pecho para que se sintiera protegido. Su camiseta estaba fría y su frente, que descansaba en mi hombro rozando el cuello, tres cuartos de lo mismo-. ¿Qué no tenías frio? Menos mal que traje la dichosa manta.

- Te mentí, jeje.

- Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer y cualquier cosa me dices.

- No quiero que te preocupes, estoy bien y no quiero molestar.

- Moléstame por favor, moléstame siempre- le pedí casi desesperadamente, ¿ese en realidad era yo o el demonio de la cursilería había tomado mi cuerpo?

- Hoy estás muy raro conmigo pero… me gusta.

- No digas esas cosas.

- Vas a verme convertirme en rey pirata y cuando llegue ese día quiero que estés con todos los demás. Festejando que todos hemos llegado, juntos.

- Claro que sí.

- Además, necesito que un cocinero me haga toda la comida para el banquete y solo te quiero a ti para ese trabajo.

- Solo me necesitas para cocinar, ¿eh?- al fin y al cabo el capitán solo me quería por eso… daba la casualidad de que mi comida le parecía la mejor de todas y no podía vivir sin ella.

- Te equivocas - nos miramos fijamente a los ojos-. Somos nakamas y ahora que Ace se ha ido, eres mi familia y te aprecio mucho mucho mucho.

- _Yo también te eché mucho de menos estos dos últimos años-_ pensé, no tenía el coraje para decírselo.

Había conseguido alegrarle, que al fin y al cabo para eso regresé al barco. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho y parecía pensativo. Conociéndole, podía estar pensando en cualquier chorrada como en el problema de esta tarde, un popurrí que dentro de unas cuantas horas o incluso días, vendría corriendo con una solución descabellada. Era muy gracioso escuchar todo lo que se le ocurría. En el Baratie, Zeff me contaba todas sus aventuras y al no estar, echaba de menos los relatos que inundaban mis pensamientos, y en ese sentido, Luffy llenaba ese hueco con sus invenciones.  
Pensé que estaba acariciándome por encima de la chaqueta. Sonreí al ver la imagen tan dulce que tenía ante mí. Luffy pasaba el coche por mi torso lentamente y susurrándome casi al oído, reproducía el ruido del motor. Sus ligeras risas mezcladas con el ruido de las olas y el viento golpeando los mandarinos, producía una tranquilidad inigualable. Sin darme cuenta abracé al pequeño capitán respirando su aroma. Luffy dejó de jugar con el coche y escondió el rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, abrazándome con la misma intensidad.

- Sanji… Gracias.

- Jeje…

El capitán nos separó suavemente y dejó unos pasos de distancia entre nosotros. Nos miramos de arriba abajo sin remordimientos. Hasta por un mísero segundo pude percibir lujuria en la mirada del capitán. Se mordió el labio al terminar de pasar revista. ¿Sería virgen?

- …- el cerebro dio al botón de reinicio- _¡¿EN QUE COJONES ESTOY PENSAAANDOO?!_- aflojé la corbata, me quedaba sin aire en el cuerpo.

- Quiero probar el coche, shishi.

- ¿Aquí? Puede ser peligroso.

- Que va Sanji, ya verás que divertido.

- Luego a dormir que se hace muy tarde.

- Soy un pirata, los pirata no tienen hora para irse a la cama.

- Eso lo diré yo.

Se le veía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír pero se me llega a escapar mi pensamiento y ya teníamos toda la noche con preguntitas incomodas de Luffy. Mi mente calenturienta se ponía en marcha en el peor momento.  
Colocó el coche en la barandilla y empujó hacia atrás. Creo que se pasó un poquito. Soltó y salió disparado recorriendo toda la barandilla. Para la curva daba la sensación de que se iba a… ¡Blup!

- Caer al agua.

- Ups…

- Yo te mato.

**Fin cap3**

**¿Interesante? No os perdáis el próximo capítulo ;)**


	4. Enséñame, por favor

**Aquí empieza lo bueno. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Capítulo 4/ Enséñame, por favor. **

Había cogido un pequeño resfriado. ¿Qué por qué? Tuve la gran idea de darme un baño bien helado por la noche. Tuve mucha suerte, llevaba buceando casi una hora cuando me encontré un cochecito de juguete. A veces se me ocurre cada cosa. Los del este somos así.

- ¡Sanjiiiii! ¿Lo encontraste?

- Buenos días.

- ¿Mi coche?

- ¡Buenos días!

- Hola hola pero, ¡¿y mi juguete?!

- ¡Vete a la mierda Luffy! Toma.

- ¡Jajaja! Gracias.

- Pesado.

- Sanjiiii.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tengo hambre, hazme el desayuno!

- ¡¿Cómo se piden las cosas?!

- ¡Ahora!- le di una patada con impulso a ese descarado que tenía por capitán- Auuuuuu… que lo decía en broma, Saaaanjiii maaalo…

- Así te lo pensaras antes de bromear y deja de lloriquear.

Suspiré. Hoy hacía buen tiempo pero se acercaban unas nubes por sur que no tenían buena pinta. Nami había llamada hace poco, se iban a ir de picnic al monte. Le dije que yo me ocuparía de Luffy, que se fueran tranquilos. Chopper estaba dormido aún. Fui a la cocina seguido del capitán. Decidí hacer creps, algo sencillo y rápido de cocinar.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

- Enséñame.

-¿A qué?

- A cocinar.

- La cocina no es un juego.

- Pues se te ve muy feliz cuando lo haces.

- Eso es por… porque me gusta y punto. Ahora sal y espera que termine.

- Enséñame Sanji- cogió mis dos manos suavemente y me miró con unos ojitos tan dulces…- por favor- al no llevar el sombrero, pudo apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y ronroneó-. Quiero pasar más rato contigo. Podemos hacer lo que más te gusta a ti y lo que más me gusta a mí.

- ¿Y qu-qué e-s lo que m-aas te gusta ha-cer a ti?- me dio la sensación de haber oído la puerta abrirse ligeramente pero no le presté más atención.

- A parte de comer, dormir, vivir aventuras y jugar… lo que más me gusta hacer es pasar el rato con Kuroashi no Sanji, el mejor cocinero del mundo.

- Ya…

- ¿A Sanji le gusta pasar tiempo con su capitán? A veces es muy molesto y tira regalos al mar pero da abrazos muy tiernos y eso le gusta mucho a Sanji porque no se aparta, con lo cual, a Luffy le gusta aún más dar abrazos.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante?

- Pues…

No pude seguir la frase al notar unos bracitos apresándome la pierna. La levanté para que se quitara pero el renito se quedó colgando. ¿Hoy era el día internacional de los abrazos o qué?

- Mnm… somos una familia unida.

- ¿Chopper? – le llamé al ver que no se había dado cuenta.

- Oh…- Luffy giró la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió- ¡Capitán, ya estás bien!

- ¡Choppi!

Los dos me soltaron de repente y se estrecharon entre ellos. Una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente. Sí Luffy se ponía así otra vez, iba a perder los nervios y me habría puesto a llorar. Nunca había recibido un cariño semejante. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años y una vez en el Baratie, solo sentía los besos que me daba Zeff en la frente antes de irse a dormir. Supuestamente yo estaba dormido pero me quedaba en vela hasta tarde para saber que venía a verificar que me encontraba bien.

- Puedo curar a Yami.

- ¡¿En serio?! Que buena noticia. Siento mucho a verte esquivado ayer, no tenías la culpa.

- No pasa nada Luffy, yo no debería haber insistido tanto. Querías estar solo. Entonces, ¿Cómo te curaste?

- Gracias a Sanji, jeje.

- Ya sabía yo que nuestro Sanji podía.

- Oe vosotros dos, ¿me queréis ayudar o no?

- ¿Qué?- el recién llegado no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero Luffy sí, y mostró su enorme sonrisa.

- Nos va a enseñar a cocinar. ¡Suuuke!

- Ah que bien, me apunto.

- Lo primero y esencial es lavarse las manos.

- Eso es verdad porque hay un montón de virus y si además tocas la comida, puedes enfermar. Hay que tener cuidado.

- Tomar, poneros los delantales. No quiero que os ensuciéis. Chopper… toma, el trapo de cocina te servirá.

- ¿Y tú?

- A mí no me hace falta, tengo tal experiencia que hace años que no me mancho.

- ¿Seguro? Jeje.

- ¿Eh?- no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, Luffy había cogido un puñado de harina y había soplado el montoncito hacia mí, ensuciándome la chaqueta. Chopper en seguida se escondió detrás de la encimera. ¡Conc!- Bien seguimos.

- Capitán, ¿estás bien?

- Tranquilo- respondió desde el suelo.

- Las creps son muy fáciles de hacer. Los ingredientes son: Harina, huevos, leche, un chorrito de aceite y depende si los quieres hacer salados o dulces les pones azúcar o sal. Supongo que iréis por lo dulce así que utilizaremos el azúcar. Hay que mezclar todo bien para hacer la masa. ¿Quién quiere cascar los huevos?

- ¡Yo, yo, yo!

- No, estás castigado por jugar, siéntate ahí y mira.

- Pero si Chopper no puede, tiene pezuñas- a veces podía ser mucho más audaz de lo que aparentaba.

- Entonces- Luffy puso esos malditos ojitos otra vez- estaaa bien, ¿Quieres tú?

- ¡Síiiii!

Parecía tener muchas ganas pero todas se esfumaron al coger el primer huevo. Nos quedamos expectantes. ¿Se puede saber a qué narices esperaba?

- ¿Algún problema?- Luffy asintió sonrojado.

- No sé partir un huevo.

- Seeeñor… ¿Y para qué coño te ofreces?

- ¿Me enseñas?

- ¿Hoy me toca hacer de profesor?

- Por favor jeje.

Cogí uno y lo golpeé ligeramente contra la encimera, después lo vertí en el plato donde ya estaban mezclados los demás ingredientes. Luffy cogió otro y en el momento del golpe, se pasó de fuerza y el huevo se esparció por la encimera. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y conté hasta diez.

Una vez haberme tranquilizado medianamente, me coloqué detrás de él y le cogí las dos manos. Cogimos un tercer huevo y le enseñé como se hacía por segunda vez. De la misma forma, cascamos los demás pero le dejé el último a Luffy. Gracias a dios que no acabó mal. No quedaban más huevos.

Dejamos que Chopper batiera todo, mientras le enseñaba a Luffy como se encendía el fuego. Colocamos la sartén y empezamos a cocinar. Las cinco primeras las hice yo y después el renito también se animó.

Para que las primeras no se enfriasen, Chopper se sentó para empezar comiendo. Luffy no hacía más que rogar para que le dejase probar. Le volví a coger de las manos para guiarle. Esta vez me pegué demasiado a él haciendo que se tomase la libertad de apoyarse en mí.

Se puso muy contento al ver que podía cocinar. Claro que… un poco peligroso ya era, como se pusiera hacer experimentos…

- _Tengo que comprar un par de extintores._

Entre los tres recogimos todo. No quedó ni una sola crep y si no, Luffy se habría encargado de acabárselas. Salí a tomar un poco el aire. En la cocina hacía mucho calor. Tras unos minutos, entré en mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros blancos, una camiseta rosa, el chaleco negro y los zapatos del mismo color.

- ¡Saaaanjiii!

- Que pesado.

Casi no me dio ni tiempo a salir por la puerta cuando el capitán me agarró del brazo y salió corriendo.

- ¡Adiós Chopper!

- ¡Adiós, cuidaros!

- ¿Cómo que adiós?

- Tú y yo nos vamos al pueblo, ayer no lo vi y además, los demás se han ido por ahí y ni siquiera nos han invitado.

- No haber salido corriendo.

Tardamos poco en llegar, se ve que Luffy tenía ganas de salir. Estuvimos toda la mañana viendo los diferentes puestos y jugando a pescar patitos. Ganamos un balón enorme que regalamos a unos niños aburridos en la plaza.

- Por fin.

- ¿Por fin qué?

- Ya es la hora de comer. Le pedí a Nami que te inscribiera en el concurso de cocina.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Jaja, lo vas a ganar Sanji! No te preocupes.

- ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si no he traído nada?!

- Tranquilo joven- ¿el viejo del otro día?- en este concurso te dan tú propia mesa con los mejores utensilios y los deliciosos ingredientes que te hacen falta para cocinar nuestro plato típico.

- ¿Qué es…?

- La tortilla de patata.

- ¿Y bien?- sonreí.

- Chupado.

- ¡Vamos Sanji!

Tal y como suponía, gané el primer puesto pero no con mucha facilidad. Tenía que reconocer que había buenos cocineros y cocineras. Muchos de los participantes eran del pueblo. Al final del certamen, colocaron todas las tortillas encima de una mesa amplia y larga, para que todos pudieran probar de la que quisiesen.

Tuve que frenar a Luffy un par de veces para que no se comiera una enterita de un solo bocado, que es lo que hizo con la mía.

Tras la comilona, pusieron música y no nos pudimos aguantar a unirnos a la fiesta. No duró mucho la verdad, empezaron a caer unas gotas y la gente se fue yendo. Parecía que iba a caer una gorda.

- Que bien lo he pasado hoy.

- Me alegro.

- Es mucho más divertido ir contigo que con el aburrido de Zoro, siempre se pierde, jeje.

- Así es el marimo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y eso?

- Por haberte preocupado tanto por mí.

- ¡Ooooh que booniiito!

Nos dimos la vuelta. Una señora gorda, alta y con un estilo de la moda un tanto peculiar se estaba riendo en nuestra cara. Detrás de ella, el pringado que dejé vivo. No me iban a joder el día. Otra vez no, y menos al capitán. Con ellos, también venían más hombres con una espada cada uno. El alto portaba una red.

- ¿Ya fuiste a quejarte a tú jefe?

- Dejémonos de chácharas y vallamos al grano, se me va a encrespar el pelo con esta lluvia. ¡Tú!- se refirió a mí- ¿Cómo te atreves a matar a cuatro hombres de mi tripulación y maltratar a mi cariñín?

- ¿Perdona qué? ¿Esa cosa de ahí es Tsubasa? ¿Sabéis que es nombre de tío?

- ¡¿Algún problema?!

- En absoluto, vámonos Luffy- iba empezar a diluviar y seguro que los demás de la tripulación regresarían al barco.

- Sí.

- No tan rápido, ¡cogedle!

Pensando que iban a por Luffy me puse delante de él pero me equivoqué. Me cogieron y me pegaron un puñetazo abriéndome el labio. Luffy iba a ayudarme pero Tsubasa me agarró del cuello y me colocó un revolver en el.

- Mierda.

- Un paso más mugiwara y el rubito se queda sin cabeza.

- Sanji dale.

- No puedo.

- Pero…

- Hice una promesa. No puedo pegar a una mujer.

- Eso no es una mujer.

- ¡Oye chaval un poco de respeto!- no pude aguantar la risa.

- Lo mismo para ti- el alto me dio una patada en el estómago.

- ¡Sanji! Suéltale. ¿Quieres dinero? Te daré todo el que tengo.

- _Mi preciosa Nami-swan te colgaría de las pelotas._

- Lo quiero a él.

- ¡He dicho que le sueltes! Devuélvemelo y os dejaré en paz- menos mal que no había ningún civil por la calle. Se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y empezó a jarrear.

- Es hermoso… mis hermanas se podrán divertir de lo lindo e incluso si me animo- el tener que estar con ella y sus hermanas, solo me daban ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Es mío! ¡Haki!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luffy apareció a mi lado y cogió el revolver de la mujer y lo lanzó lejos, me separó el brazo del cuello y pude salir. El hombre alto se dio mucha prisa y me lanzó la red.

Noté unas manos en mi cintura que me empujaron y caí al suelo. Le busqué para encontrármelo tirado y con la dichosa red encima. Se le veía débil.

- Kairoseki.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho rubito.

- S-san-ji… sombrero.

Miré hacia los lados y me encontré con el sombrero de Luffy. Lo cogí y me lo puse. El idiota de Luffy sonrió, ¿tan mal me quedaba?

- Lo mismo te digo a ti. Entrégate y él seguirá con vida.

- Solo me querías a mí.

- Ya pero… nos darán una buena recompensa. Entrégate- los hombres de su tripulación me rodearon.

- Vete Sanji- masculló convencido.

- ¡Sky walk!- esos no se iban a quedar sin recibir- ¡Diable Jambe!- ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para amenazarnos?- ¡Poêle à Frire Spectre!

- ¡Cuidado!

Era mi capitán, no pensaba dejarlo en manos de nadie. Nadie. Si Tsubasa creía que unos simples peones podrían conmigo, se equivocaban rotundamente.

Acabé con todos sin casi despeinarme. Pensaba que todo había terminado cuando la gorda chasqueó los dedos y unos tíos enmascarados con pinta de ninja aparecieron colgados de las fachadas de las casas.

- Vaya por dios, ahora el señorito se siente en peligro.

- Sanji…

- No me pienso ir Luffy. Que te quede claro.

- El sombrero.

- ¿El sombrero?

El revolver que había tirado antes, se encontraba bastante cerca de mi posición. Uno de los ninja se dio cuenta y se lanzó a por mí antes de que llegara pero le pude dar una patada antes de alcanzar el arma. Apunté y disparé al hombre alto tocapelotas que me había dado la tabarra durante ayer y hoy.

- ¡Noooo, mi cariñín!

- Es su turno señora.

- ¡¿Eh?!

Coloqué el sombrero de paja delante de su cara y asesté un puñetazo con toda la rabia del mundo al interior. Sé que no tenía que utilizar mis manos para nada más que cocinar pero no me pude aguantar y además… no golpeé a una mujer, fue el sombrero de Luffy.

- Tenemos que irnos, venga- le quité la red de encima y le ayudé a ponerse de pies.

- Vamos.

Le cogí de la mano y empezamos a correr en dirección al monte. Por lo menos podríamos resguardarnos tanto como de la lluvia como de los hombres que nos pisaban los talones.

- Capitán, ¿todo bien?

- Tú mano.

- Da igual, pronto se me pasará.

Quise esconderme detrás de unos matorrales pero saltando desde una rama apareció un tío con una katana. Al estar más que acostumbrado a frenar al espadachín, no me supuso mucho esfuerzo.

Seguimos adelante para tener que pararnos a los pocos metros. Esta vez iba lo que se decía desnudo, o eso creí hasta que le medio derroté y desde el suelo me lanzó una cuchilla que me rozó la mejilla provocando un corte. Luffy lo remató.

- Sanji…

- ¡Estoy bien! Deja de preocuparte.

- Perdón- luego me disculparía yo por haberle alzado el tono.

- No podemos ir al Sunny, sabrán donde estamos. Habrá que matarlos.

Nos quedamos esperando un rato hasta que se reunieron todos. Cuatro contra dos. Bueno uno contaba como tres, no había visto tanto músculo en mi vida. Luffy le golpeó en la tripa pero no le hizo nada. ¿Acaso era de cemento?

- ¡Haki!

- Jeje, vale tres fuera.

Impresionante lo mucho que había mejorado el sombrero de paja estos últimos dos años.  
El grandullón se me lanzó encima y lo esquivé con dificultades. Tropecé con una raíz y al caer me golpeé el costado con un tronco. Para rematar, caí encima de unas zarzas. No podía ser más gafe. Me cogió de la pierna y como si fuera su odioso juguete, me estampó contra un árbol.

_- Hoy no es mi día de suerte._

- ¡Cabrón de mierda, estoy aquí, déjale en paz! ¡Elephant gun!

- ¡A las piernas!- le grité.

Cayó al suelo con un alarido de terrible dolor, probablemente no podría caminar en lo que le quedaba de vida. Luffy le agarró de los hombros y lo lanzó lejos.

Suspiré con pesadez. Por fin fuera de peligro. Para sorpresa del pelinegro, escupí un chorro de sangre.

- ¡Sanji no te mueras!

Vino corriendo hacia mí, se arrodilló a mi lado y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué dices? Baka, como me voy a morir. Son heridas sin importancia.

- Ace también estaba lleno de heridas y se murió- acaricié su húmedo cabello.

- Él estaba en una guerra, ¿sí? Tranquilo.

- P-pero…

- Llévame al barco. Por favor.

- A la orden.

Subí a su espalda y me llevó con sumo cuidado hasta el barco. Una vez allí, estiró el brazo, se agarró a la barandilla donde estuvimos charlando la pasada noche y subimos.

Como seguía jarreando, me senté apoyado contra la pared para que el saliente, bastante grande por cierto, me tapara. Cogí el paquete de cigarros pero todos estaban mojados. El pantalón blanco había ido a la tintorería para salir disfrazado de camuflaje y mi camiseta tenía unos pequeños agujeros. Del chaleco mejor ni hablar, lo deje olvidado en el pueblo.

Prácticamente me dolía todo el cuerpo. Notaba el amargo sabor de la sangre en mi boca y la mano con la que había golpeado a aquel mounstro, un tanto hinchada y entumecida. El torso se me iría a llenar de moratones y la mejilla me escocía un poco. Una imagen un poquito pésima. Del sombrero de Luffy caían gotas que golpeaban mi rostro. Aún lo llevaba puesto.

- ¿Puedo preocuparme ahora por ti?

- ¿Eh?- sus orbes estaban rojizos y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

- No quería molestarte.

- Ven aquí Luffy. No quiero que te mojes más de lo que ya estás. Siéntate a mi lado.

- Sí- le disolví los caminos creados por las lágrimas de ese preocupado rostro y sonreí contagiándole la sonrisa.

- Escúchame bien. La culpa ha sido mía. Lo siento, me puse nervioso. No me gusta que llueva mientras peleo y me estreso. Además, estabas en peligro. Y gracias por salvarme.

- De nada Sanji. ¿Estás bien?

- Jaja, más o menos.

- ¿Me dejas curarte?

- ¿Tú?- asintió y ante su atenta mirada me sonrojé. No era precisamente ninguna operación a corazón abierto ni nada por el estilo así que… ¿porqué no?

Pensaba que me iba a llevar a la enfermería o que por lo menos se iba a traer unas gasas o algún desinfectante pero lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejó petrificado.

Primero cogió mi mano dolorida y depositó un pequeño beso. La acarició con su mejilla y la volvió a besar.

- Tus manos son tan suaves, no puedes dejar que se te estropeen. Las necesito más que tú.

Después, colocó sus dos manitas en mi abdomen y se acercó más a mi rostro. Subió sus labios hasta mi mejilla y chupo el corte. Descendió poco a poco con más besos hasta llegar a mis labios y los rozó con los suyos. Me quitó la sangre que se había derramado y unió su boca con la mía, acariciando mi piel por encima de la camiseta.

¡¿QUUUUEEE DEMOOONIOOOOS?!

O sea vamos a ver un momentito. Luffy me está besando. ¡Luffy!

- Makino me dijo que con los besos y dando cariño se podía curar. ¿Me dejas?

No pude contestar ya que Luffy volvió a darme otro beso. ¿Por qué no lo apartaba tan lejos como pudiese? Era un hombre. Yo amo a las mujeres.

_- Candy-boy… los hombres aman a las mujeres pero siempre hay una o dos excepciones y llegamos a sentir amor por uno del mismo sexo. A veces, nunca llegáis a conocerlo pero… tú puede que ya lo hayas echo._

Las palabras de Ivankov rebotaron en mi cabeza. ¿Se refería a Luffy? ¿El okama se había dado cuenta del porqué mis complicaciones para conciliar el sueño? Se me hacía raro no tener que estar pendiente del pelinegro por si ponía un pie en la cocina.

- Luffy yo… no puedo hacer esto- pasó una pierna por encima de mi cadera y se sentó en mi regazo.

- Me prometiste que jugarías conmigo Sanji, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Ah…- ¿es que iba en serio? Me estaba empezando a asustar.

- Eres un hombre de palabra Sanji, tienes que cumplir. Además, te lo ordena tú capitán- ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Luffy, que habían hecho con él?- Enséñame a jugar a tú juego favorito Sanji.

Casi se me desencaja la mandíbula tras oír esas palabras y el astuto del capitán aprovechó para meter la lengua dentro de mi boca. Ahogué un pequeño grito. Noté la torpe lengua del pelinegro intentando sentir lo que era un beso apasionado.

_- Es virgen fijo- _otra vez pensando lo mismo…- _no tengo remedio._

Estaba tan ensimismado que no me di cuenta de que tenía la camiseta levantada hasta que Luffy cortó el beso y bajó peligrosamente.  
Tenía la piel con zonas rojizas y allí fue para empezar a besar por tooda la zona. De vez en cuando rozaba su cabello con mi piel y ronroneaba seductoramente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

- Jeje- en seguida noté más calor que nuestra aventura en Arabasta, ¿seguro que no estábamos allí?

- Oye… ¿eres consciente de lo que haces?

- ¿Antes o ahora?

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora voy a besarte.

- Espera- ni caso. Esta vez pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y nos pegó lo más posible. Sabía que era posesivo pero no hasta ese punto.

¿Querría llegar hasta el final? Hacía mucho que no mantenía relaciones con una mujer… Me quedé pensativo un momento y para verificarlo pasé mi mano por su pecho. El capitán no era una mujer. Entonces… ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Respuesta, ni idea pero no se sentía tan mal. Posiblemente fuese por lo dulce que estaba siendo conmigo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Oh no. Él iba en serio. Acarició mi flequillo y me besó en la punta de la nariz. Tenía que ser maravilloso acostarse con él.

- Estás muy guapo. Con mi sombrero digo- susurró.

- ¿Sabes cómo seguramente va a terminar esto?

- En la cama- vaya que sí lo sabía- jugando con tú "lo que ya sabes", haciendo "eso" y me metes "lo otro" y así llegamos al…

- ¡Cállate!- mejor no preguntar.

- Shishishi. Sanji se ha puesto nervioso.

- Por tú culpa.

- ¡Vamos a jugar!

Me quedé pensativo, por lo que Luffy me miró expectante. No me iba a acostar con cualquiera, él era mi capitán y los dos viajábamos juntos. Por lo que, si esto acababa mal o alguno de los dos nos lo tomásemos muy en serio y el otro no por lo que, claro que si solo era un aquí te pillo aquí te mato. No podía hacer eso no soy de esas personas y… ¿Por qué me lo estoy pensando tanto cuando tengo a un Luffy con ganas de fiesta?

- Te importa si nos trasladamos a mi habitación.

- Quiero pasar tiempo con Sanji, me da igual cómo y dónde.

- Vamos pues.

- ¿Hace falta que te lleve?

- Tranquilo, he repuesto fuerzas- las iba a necesitar.

¿Esto era lo correcto? ¿No sería un calentón del momento y ya está? Mi corazón parecía tenerlo bastante claro pero mi mente aún tenía en lo que pensar.

Apenas llegamos a abrir la puerta cuando ya tenía a Luffy encima y besándome el cuello. Le agarré de la cintura y le abracé con pasión.

- Me gusta mucho más cuando Sanji corresponde.

- Lo sé- me separé de él para cerrar la puerta y quitarme su sombrero, dejándolo encima de las baldas sobre mi cama. Luffy me tiró a ella y él se colocó encima pero cambié las tornas. Primero le iba a complacer de lo lindo.

- Vamos a mojar la cama.

- Más que la mojaremos cuando nos…

- ¡Que no digas esas cosas en voz alta!

- ¿Y tú, ya sabes que es lo que más te gusta?

- Aún no lo he probado pero creo que sí- le di un casto beso con el que se sonrojó.

- ¿Y bien?

- Hacerle el amor al pirata más buscado de todo el Grand Line y próximo rey.

- Shishishi… Sanji es un pervertido.

- Aún no has visto nada pequeño.

- Enséñame entonces, por favor.

- Abre la boca- le pedí sonriente.

- ¿La boca?

- Sí- le susurré al oído sensualmente notando como se estremecía- Quiero probarte. ¿Me dejas? Necesito comprobar si podemos preparar nuestra propia receta, si nos complementamos bien juntos- sus manos estaban agarrando mi camiseta y entendí lo que deseaba. Levanté los brazos y me la quitó. Con todo el descaro del mundo se lamió los labios. Estaba claro que me quería comer enterito.

- ¡Claro que sí! Todo lo que tú cocines, es lo mejor del Grand Line y de todos los sitios.

- Pues abre la boca y disfruta.

- Siempre disfruto contigo Sanji- se me escapó un sonrisa.

- Ahora lo harás el doble- antes de probarle al estilo cocinero, llevó mis manos a los botones de su chaleco y los desabotoné. Era tan duuuulce… ¿Yo pensando eso?

- ¡¿A qué esperas Sanji?!

- Voy voy, no seas impaciente, que tenemos toooda la noche.

- Eso es verdad. Tenemos toooda la noche…- entrelazó nuestros dedos y besó la palma de mi mano- para querernos.

**Fin cap 4**

**Gracias por leer! No dejaré ahí el lemon, tranquilidad. Solo ha sido el comienzo. Habrá que esperar al siguiente para disfrutar de lo lino *¬* jeje **


	5. ¿Quien quiere tostadas?

**Aquí vuelvo con mucha acción... acción de cama por supuesto jaja**

**No me quiero enrollar más... (que pa eso ya están Luffy y Sanji)**

**A leer!**

Capítulo 5/ **¿Quien quiere tostadas?**

Ahí estaba, cuidando de mí como hacía yo con él. Lamiendo hasta las gotas de sudor que caían por nuestra ardiente piel. No nos reprimíamos, estábamos completamente solos en mi camarote. Llevábamos unos veinticinco minutos de continua lucha… y que lucha. Para que se acostumbrara, le obligué a Luffy a hacer que nos corriéramos una primera vez para que sintiera lo que era esto del sexo y sobre todo para que quisiera llegar hasta el final.  
Lo conseguí con creces.

Me enloquecía el ritmo de esa dichosa lengua sintiéndola en lo más íntimo de mi nervio. Arqueé la espalda y cerré los parpados llenos de gozo cuando se tragó mi miembro entero sin previo aviso.

- Maldito Luffy- mi corazón latía desenfrenado, apenas habíamos empezado y estaba a punto de venirme en esa cálida y húmeda boca-. Para.

- Ahora tú, jeje.

Cambié mi posición encarcelando ese cuerpo provocativo entre sus piernas para aposentarme sobre los muslos abiertos del cuerpo a mi merced. Chupé mis tres dedos y fui metiendo uno a uno en aquella entrada que se contraía pidiendo más y más.

- ¿Bien?

- Ajá… me encantas.

Ante la anterior petición del capitán, dejé un resto de saliva en la punta y seguí complaciéndole con la mano para hacer lo que él quería. Su respuesta fue bastante voluptuosa y me quedé atónito viendo como Luffy se arqueaba todo lo que podía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con el flequillo húmedo pegado a su frente y sus mejillas con un tono carmesí.

- La visión que me estás dando ahora mismo, me enciende demasiado…-Luffy se rió y se inclinó para lamer la tira larga de piel desnuda delante de él cuando eché atrás la cabeza al sentir su rodilla acariciando mi entrepierna, excitándola hasta límites inexistentes para mí-. _Resulta que lo que me pone realmente a cien, es un crio irresponsable y lleno de energía._

- Sanji no puedo más.

- Mnm, yo tampoco- quité mis dedos de su interior y dejé de masturbarle.

- ¿Puedo estar yo arriba mientras cocinamos?

- Eso no se pregunta tonto.

- Vas a ser mi caballito- dijo en un tono burlón mientras se posicionaba encima.

- ¡Luffy! ¿Dónde has aprendido esas cosas?

- Le pregunté a Law.

- ¿Trafalgar Law, el medicucho?

- Sí. El me enseñó como lo hacían los hombres.

- ¡¿Ese hijo puta te violó?!

- ¿Pero qué dices? Baka- su sonrisilla me asustó un poco- les pillé a Kidd y a él haciéndolo en el submarino de Law, divirtiéndose.

- ¿En serio?

- Me dejaron quedarme a ver, aunque la verdad, Law se moría de vergüenza. He aprendido mucho estos dos años.

- Creía que era el único pervertido en este barco.

- Te equivocas, aah…

Me mordí el labio al sentir que Luffy se la introducía lentamente. Dios mío podría a ver avisado el muy cabrón. Estaba pendiente de sus gestos. Podríamos dejarlo para otra ocasión si no se sentía seguro. Una vez dentro, le obligué parar para que nos acostumbrásemos los dos. Me sentía más apretado que de costumbre.

- ¿Te duele?

- No- sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Tan pequeña la tengo?- frunció el ceño.

- No digas estupideces Sanji. Piensa.

- ¿Qué piense? No eres el más indicado para pedir eso, ¿no crees?

- Pieeensa.

- No se te estirará el…- soltó una pequeña carcajada y lo entendí todo. Un poco sorprendido sí que estaba. Observé bien al sonriente hombrecito que tenía debajo- Eres la persona más especial con la que me he acostado.

- Tú también.

- ¡Pero si soy el primero!

- Por eso y porque eres mi cocinero. Mío- el corazón me dio un vuelco y la última palabra revotaba en mi cabeza. Luffy me cogió de la barbilla y me chupó los labios. Al ver que no reaccionaba los mordisqueó. Definitivamente, estaba pidiendo guerra a gritos. Aunque había que reconocer que sus vaivenes eran exquisitos, se estaba apoyando en mi abdomen y dolía bastante.

_- Maldita pelea… me las pagarán. Si es que se atreven a aparecer. _Déjame a mí.

- Hazme el amor Sanji. Házmelo.

¡¿Cómo me podía decir eso en un momento así?! Ya se me había curado todo, me daba igual si tenía la mano casi rota o si el labio se pondría a sangrar de nuevo. Me daba igual. Que lo sepa todo el mundo. ¡Me la suda! Lo único que quiero es sentir placer con el estúpido de mi capitán.

Él también era mi capitán, el único en el universo.

- Luffy…

- ¿Qué?- me acerqué a su oreja y le tumbé en la cama.

- Me voy a mover- enredó sus piernas en mi cadera y asintió.

- Más rápido Sanji.

- ¡Si no me has dejado ni empezar!- le grité.

- ¿Pues a qué esperas?- el puchero que me ofreció fue tan lindo que el cuerpo me ardió por dentro.

¿Desde cuándo podía realizar la Diable Jambe por todo mi cuerpo?

Empecé despacio, no quería que lo recordara como su primera vez en el que un rubio con cejas un tanto peculiares no le dejaba ni respirar. Le besé el cuello mientras acariciaba su cicatriz… a partir de hoy se podía empezar a cuidar un poco más. No quería un cuerpo lleno de heridas y marcas de guerra. Para eso me acostaba con Zoro… ¿Con el marimo, en serio? Puaj, lo que me faltaba. Pensándolo bien, lo mismo pensaría hace poco si me acostaba con Luffy.  
En fin, no tengo remedio.

- Más fuerte Sanji que no soy un crio- mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y me centré en lo que debía.

- Ya va… estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras- se abrazó a mi cuello y le besé con fuerza.

- Así, ¡Mnm! Lo haces híper mega súper bien Sanji.

- Jaja, se siente completo aquí dentro… Aaah…

- Tú me haces sentir completo ¡…hngh…!- cada vez me sentía más caliente y me costaba mucho coger el oxígeno suficiente.

_- Mierda, creo que voy a…-_ El ritmo de las estocadas se hizo aún más violento, y mis sentidos no podían mantener el ritmo. El punto donde nos unimos por enésima vez estaba resbaladizo y ajustado, y difícilmente podía sentir otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera mi entrepierna- ¡Ah…ah–ah…!

Empujé con profundidad, y Luffy ahogó un grito de placer. En esos pocos segundos, los sentidos de mi capitán parecieron regresar, y su cuerpo se estremeció con un temblor y sacudidas cuando culminó, apretando con fuerza a mí alrededor que seguía intentando aguantar el ritmo.

- Dentro por favor… ¡Ah, Sanji!

- ¡Luffy, aah!- le abracé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en aquel instante.

Bueno… y básicamente con el doble de placer imaginado, acabé yo también escuchando un gemido de placer por parte de los dos. Salí de él tras haberme tranquilizado un poco. No podía ni pensar que se sentía al tener una cosa ahí metida, aunque… con lo espabilado que era Luffy igual…

- _No no y no… el dominante soy yo, ¿verdad?_

Con el esfuerzo de mi vida, me levanté para coger una toalla y limpiarnos un poco. Luffy todavía seguía jadeando pero portaba una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Me senté en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo-. Solo me dejas cuando tengo alguna pesadilla…

- Claro que puedes, faltaría más.

Lancé la toalla lejos y me quedé pensativo mirando al suelo. ¿Qué iba a pasar por la mañana? Los demás de la tripulación volverían y si no aclaraba con Luffy las cosas…

- Gracias.

Sus brazos pasaron por mi pecho y me empujaron levemente hacia atrás hasta apoyarme en el suyo. Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y respiró profundamente. A pesar de pedir más y más y de ser tan impaciente, Luffy todavía era un niño, dulce y cariñoso.

- Creo que es buen momento para hablar…- él no pensaba lo mismo. Me solté de su agarre lo más despacio que pude y le acosté a un lado de la cama. Se había quedado dormido. Levanté las sábanas y me tumbé a su lado, volviendo a toparnos con ellas. Le di un leve beso en la comisura de los labios y pasé una mano por su cintura.

Todo tendría que esperar un poco más.

La noche anterior se me había olvidado cerrar la persiana y los rayos de sol me taladraban los ojos. Tuve un sueño bastante extraño. El marimo y yo hacíamos cambio de personalidades. Él era el cocinero del barco y yo el segundo al mando. Volver a utilizar espadas, aunque fuera en un simple sueño, fue agradable y me vinieron viejos recuerdos en el Baratie, con mi profesor.  
Noté unas caricias en el pecho y en seguida supe quién era por sus pequeñas carcajadas. No tenía más remedio que despertar. Además, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver al chico por el que había perdido la cabeza la noche anterior.

- Sanji…- pasó a acariciarme el flequillo con suavidad- Sanji.

- Mnm- esperaba que dijese alguna frase romántica con la que poder abrir los ojos y besarle dulcemente- ¿Qué?

- Tengo hambre- respiré hondo y aguanté las ganas de asestarle una buena patada en su cabezón.

- Tú nunca cambias. Buenos días lo primero.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Eso me gusta más. Muy pero que muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- ¡He dormido contigo!

- ¿No me digas?- me di cuenta de que sus brazos daban un par de vueltas alrededor de mi torso- ¿Eh?

- Para que no te escaparas, shishi.

- Tontorrón, ¿Cómo me voy a escapar? Ven aquí.

- ¿Aquí donde?

Señalé mis labios y sonrió. Me soltó para sentarse en mis caderas y descender hasta mi boca. Me estaban entrando ganas de probar un mañanero con mi ahora no tan inexperto capitán. Primero necesitaba su aprobación. Pasé mis dedos por su cicatriz. Bajé hasta su cintura y seguí bajando hasta rozar su entrada. Gimió tan fuerte que me sonrojé.

- Luffy… ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?- cambié de tema mientras introducía un dedo.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Por supuesto. ¡Ah!- nuestras entrepiernas chocaron y noté lo duro que estábamos los dos.

- Tú nueva receta. La de ayer anoche.

- ¿Seguro?- sus movimientos eran peligrosos.

- Te lo ordena tú capitán.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

- Saaanji.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres que me la meta?

- Hng…aah… No lo digas con ese tono de voz, pervertido.

- Shishishi.

Besó todo mi pecho y se subió sujetándose en mis hombros. Con ganas de hacerme sufrir, tanteó un par de veces hasta que tuve que actuar y empujé un poco. Puso sus dedos en mis labios y negó con la cabeza. Se iba a quedar sin desayunar. No me dejaba hacer nada, me estaba obligando a quedarme a su merced. Como me ponía eso. Respiré hondo y le dejé que jugara un poco más.

- Oe cejillas, tenemos hamb…

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Luffy se detuvo a las puertas de llevarnos al cielo a los dos. El marimo y yo nos quedamos estupefactos mirándonos. Maldito inoportuno, se podía haber perdido. No tenía la boca más abierta porque el suelo se lo impedía. Eso había sido una cazada en toda regla. Justo el musgo del barco tenía que ser. Bueno, por lo menos no había sido una de mis damiselas.

- Zoro cariño, ¿está bien Sanji?- escuché una voz femenina acercándose- P-per-pero…- definitivamente, era gafe.

- Nami-swan, puedo explicarlo…

- ¡Que explicarlo ni que ocho berries! ¡Chopper nos dijo que estabas herido y resulta que estabas con el inútil del capitán haciendo- hizo una pausa- lo que fuera que estuvieras haciendo!

- Yo creo que está muy claro Nami.

- ¡Tú a callar! Vosotros, ¡levantad el culo y vestiros! Sanji a la cocina. ¡Ahora!- una vez pasada la tormenta, pudimos seguir respirando. Aunque, todavía teníamos un problema verde en la puerta estancado.

- ¿Qué miras espadachín de mierda?

- Luffy, ¿te trataba bien la diana?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sanji es el mejor!- bajó de la cama y empezó a saltar.

- ¡Ponte algo!- me hizo caso a la primera, buscando sus prendas por el suelo.

- Oh que bonito…- dijo Zoro al observar como Luffy cogía mi camisa y se la puso atándose los botones de abajo. Le quedaba como un camisón corto… muy erótico.

- No le provoques, va a inundarnos con sus hemorragias nasales.

Le lancé una mirada furtiva al musgo pero… razón no le faltaba. Me senté en la cama y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared. De repente algo cayó desde arriba impidiéndome ver. Era el sombrero de paja. Lo coloqué bien y me peiné el flequillo con los dedos.

- Estás muy guapo- opinó Luffy con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

- Oh sí, está para el calendario de bomberos- se burló el marimo-. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa. ¿Se la ibas a meter cocinero?

- ¡¿Te quieres marchar de una puta vez?!- le grité con dientes de sierra.

- Zoro- le señaló con el dedo-. Te aseguro que Sanji es muchísimo mejor que tú y Kidd juntos. El próximo rey de los piratas tiene que tener el mejor amante del universo, y ese… ¡Ese es Sanji!- hubo un gran silencio. ¿De dónde se sacaba esas frases tan completas?

- ¡Puajajaja!- no pude aguantar la carcajada, la cara del marimo en estos momentos era pálida. Para mi sorpresa, Luffy se tiró encima de mí y me besó con pasión.

- Tsk… Tú ríete cejillas, pero eso sí, quien ríe último ríe mejor.

- Piérdete musgo, que es lo único que sabes hacer- le dije cuando Luffy se sentó en mi regazo.

- Capitán, espero que no seas tú siempre el que recibe. Cambia los papeles, que al ceja diana seguro que le encanta que se la claven por detrás. Es todo un macho- Luffy me miró sorprendido.

- Law no me dijo nada.

- ¿Y te extraña? Con un todo poderoso Kidd- sonrió maliciosamente-. Os podéis divertir los dos.

- ¿Puedo cocinar dentro de Sanji al igual que hace conmigo?- el marimo me miró.

- ¿Pero qué guarradas le enseñas al niño cocinero?

- Por lo menos yo no me quedo dormido. ¿Sabes que dejar con ganas a una damisela está muy mal?

- Maldita bruja…

- Por cierto Zoro, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el tema entre dos hombres? ¿Te dejaron ver?

- Jeje, ¿Mihawk desenvainó su segunda espada y te pilló desprevenido?- el marimo me miró con furia y Luffy se carcajeó abiertamente.

- ¡Saaaaanjiiiii!

- ¡Mellorine!- salí disparado de la cama. Cogí los boxers y los pantalones y me fui pitando a la cocina, vistiéndome por el camino. Un momento… Chopper le dijo a Nami que estaba herido… Chopper… - La madre que le parió. _¡Estaba en el barco cuando Luffy y yo... ah! Se me había olvidado._

- Buenos días Sanji- Usopp estaba poniendo la mesa-. Te ves mejor de lo que creía pero esas heridas tardarán en desaparecer, ¿tienes calor?

- Con las prisas se me ha olvidado coger camisa. ¿Está Chopper?

- Nuestro médico ha dicho que hoy no se encuentra bien, algo de que ayer anoche se llevó un buen susto y que sigue con mal cuerpo, ¿sabes algo? No será un fantasma… ¿verdad?- empezó a temblar-. Esta isla es muy misteriosa- después de desayunar tenía que ir a hablar con el pobre renito, se tendría que acostumbrar… ¿Voy en serio con el capitán?- Dicen que un montón de monstruos salen del armario por la noches.

- ¡¿Me estás llamando mounstro?!

- ¡Jajaja!- el marimo entró a la cocina- Creo que no se refería a ese tipo de mounstro. Idiota.

- ¿Por qué me has gritado Sanji?- Ussop salió de debajo de la mesa.

Creo que definitivamente, me he enamorado.

- Eh… ¿Quién quiere tostadas?

**Fin Cap5 **

**A mi me parece un cap bastante cómico, ¿no? Jaja, bueno, este es el penúltimo.**

**Aviso de que el capítulo 6 no me acabó de gustar, ha quedado muy pero que muy raro. No es nada dramático es más, hay mucha juerga ... ya sabréis de lo que hablo :D **


	6. No somos nada más, ¿verdad?

**Bueno... Ultimo episodio T_T me gustaría haberlo seguido pero tengo curro con otros fics :S asi que decidí acabarlo así: **

**Cap 6/ No somos nada más, ¿verdad? **

El desayuno había acabado y mientras que terminaba de recoger la cocina, los demás estaban preparando todo para nuestra zarpada. Todo se veía de color arcoíris, seguramente por la sesión de sexo con mi hermoso capitán, que no podía dejar de mirarle mientras engullía. Estaba relajado, feliz, alegre, sonriente… todos los sinónimos posibles. El amor era taaan bonito. Para haberme acostado con él, debería de sentir algo más y claro, ahora tenía que quitarme la maldita costumbre de a pueblo que llegábamos, a un prostíbulo que iba. Aunque claro está, que muy difícil, no me sería.

- _Lo voy a hacer encantado jeje_- pensé mientras dejaba el trapo en la encimera. Cogí dos vasos de limonada y me fui a cubierta a entregárselo a mis queridísimas damiselas- ¡Namicilla, Robinceta, ya tengo vuestros…! Qué cojones… ¿Dónde diantres estoy?

Miré hacia atrás pero la puerta por la cual había salido, ya no estaba. ¡¿Y mi cocina?! En su lugar un pasillo oscuro y estrecho. Incapaz de ver el final. Las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran de metal. Parecía un túnel más que nada. Dirigí la mirada al frente para ver más pasillo. ¿Esto era una broma o mi sentido de la orientación era peor que la del marimo? No se oía más que mi respiración_. Mi madre_, estaba tan confundido… Con la bandeja de las bebidas en la mano, decidí seguir andando por si encontraba algún ser vivo. Con suerte, un ser vivo amigable y dispuesto a sacarme de allí sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Demasiado joven para morir.

El lado derecho, cada ciertos metros, puertas. Pasé por al lado de cinco o seis, pero no pensé que fuese buena idea pararme a abrirlas. Siempre para adelante. Llegó un momento en que no pude avanzar más, el pasillo se acabó y una puerta de madera impedía ver lo que me esperaba al otro lado.

_- ¿Entro o no entro?_

Hombre… Tenía la posibilidad de volver pero, la descarté al momento. Con solo ver lo oscuro que estaba aquello, cómo para dar la vuelta. ¡Ja! Era educado, por lo tanto llamé suavemente antes de abrirla. No recibí respuesta, gracias a dios.

Era un camarote. Dejé la bandeja encima de la mesa, dónde estaban varios libros de medicina abiertos. Qué raro. La habitación era muy amplia. En la cama, las sábanas revueltas y la almohada tirada en el suelo. Una pelea. Esparcido por el colchón, un fluido blanco.

- _Pelea sí pero… creo que de otro tipo._ Jejeje, tengo que salir de aquí pitando- me di la vuelta para empezar a correr como un descosido. Estaba a punto de gritar como una niña en busca de ayuda urgente.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

El dueño de la voz ronca, cerró la puerta. Creo que empezaba a tener serios problemas. Ni idea de cómo había llegado a su "hogar" pero no quise invadir su territorio así que lo explicaría todo y muy agradecido me podría ir. Solo que…

Ahí estaba Zoro. Nuestro Zoro. Desnudo y con una erección del copón entre las piernas.

…

- Esto no puede ser verdad.

- Vaya que si lo es cejillas.

- ¿Qué haces así? Si buscas a Nami, n-no la heee vi-visto- se estaba acercando a mí peligrosamente.

- No la busco a ella.

- ¿A no?- la maldita cama me impedía seguir retrocediendo. Mierda mierda y mierda. ¡Creía que esto solo pasaba en las películas!

- Te buscaba a ti.

- ¿Seguro?

- No he estado más seguro en toda mi vida cocinero.

Me empujó con fuerza y caí desarmado a la cama. Se subió encima. Parecía un tigre. Ante mi notorio asombro, el marimo actuó deprisa. Arrancándome los botones de la camisa sin remordimientos y desabrochándome los pantalones con rapidez. Lanzándolos bien lejos junto con mi ropa interior.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y tú? Un submarino no es un lugar seguro para ti. Déjame protegerte.

- Ni de coña. Amargado.

Impidió mi huida volviéndome a tumbar y presionando mis caderas con fuerza. Lamiéndose los labios, se acercaba a mi rostro, produciendo ronroneos y mirándome con lujuria. ¿Auxilio?

- El capitán tiene mucha suerte, casi me muero de envidia al verte con él. Me habría unido a vosotros si Nami no hubiese aparecido. Te voy a decir un secretito. Me encantan los tríos pero… te prefiero para mi solito.

Y con esto y un bizcocho, me plantó un beso agresivo y pasional con el que pude saborear su boca, su juguetona lengua y sus suaves labios… No pensaba que fueran tan delicados. Sería la única parte de su cuerpo.

- Ñgñh, pañhgra- mordió el cuello y bajó a mi clavícula. Acariciándome por todos lados. Obviamente mi amiguito, estaba despertándose.

- Mnm ero-cook… me pones hasta límites inimaginables- sus palabras eran pronunciadas sensualmente. Las puntas de ambas erecciones se rozaban continuamente-. Hoy será tú día de placer ero-cook. Te haré todo cuanto quieras.

- Si me la chuparas sería magnífico.

- A la orden.

- …

- Sí jeje, lo has dicho en voz alta.

- _Imbeeeeciiil que soy._

El marimo era una delicia. Parecía entrenado especialmente para esto. No se andaba con miramientos y se la podía tragar entera sin poner pegas. Un poco más e iba a contratarlo para que Luffy y yo disfrutásemos como nunca.

Todo lo bueno tiene un final pero este llegó demasiado pronto. Zoro se paró y gimió un poco de dolor.

- Mnm… ¿Cuándo has…?

- Acabo de llegar. Vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- no podía estar más sorprendido por la nueva incorporación.

- Un rubito irresistiblemente uke- el pelinegro había invadido al marimo con sus dedos y los movía con firmeza. Pasaron unos tres minutos y aumentó el ritmo hasta que se corrió. Soltando todo en mi vientre.

- Oh bien bien, ahora tú- se humedeció los labios, apartó a Zoro y se colocó en su lugar. Se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a chuparlo mientras se encargaba de mi entrepierna. Que cabrón.

Atención señoras y señores, niños y niñas, el increíble e inigualable shichibukai… había hecho acto de presencia. ¡Mihawk! ¡¿Por qué?!

Mientras Zoro se reponía en una esquina de la cama, ojos de halcón me ponía a cien. Él también había aparecido desnudo y parecía estar más dispuesto que el peliverde en hacerme feliz. Ahora estaba tanteando con mis pezones al mismo tiempo en que me masturbaba con el esperma de Zoro. Era más rápido.

- Aaah…

- Contigo no gemía- esos dos espadachines tenían que estar peleándose incluso en la cama. El aire de superioridad y arrogancia que emanaba Mihawk era mucho mayor, y pensar que me atendía a mí, solo a mí...

Conectamos miradas. Esos ojos áureos y misteriosos… Hace tanto que no nos veíamos y que de repente me hiciera sentir así… Mágico. Todo era magia con él.

Como si fuera abducido, encerré su cuello en un abrazo y le besé con deseo, con cariño, con fogosidad… y me correspondió de la misma forma. Así seguimos, hasta el último segundo.

- Por favor Mihi- sempai.

- Pídemelo.

- Haz que me corra- esta vez no se me escapó, se lo quería pedir para que me lo hiciera.

La diferencia de edades no me importaba, es más, el hecho de que un hombre de cuarenta y tres años me estuviera tocando de una forma tan enloquecedora y bella a la vez, me gustaba demasiado.

Sus dientes provocaban pequeños cosquilleos en mi miembro y su lengua hacía que me sintiera en una nube, con mi ángel oscuro, absorbiéndome poco a poco.

- No recuerdo haberos invitado a nuestra fiesta privada para dos- apretó la punta para que no pudiese terminar, aunque con el susto que me acababa de llevar, se me habían quitado todas las ganas.

- ¡Ostias!- el marimo acalló mi grito de sorpresa besándome con ferocidad.

- ¿Podemos unirnos?

Quería gritar, huir corriendo más rápido que Usopp al ver un ejército de Zombis. No volver a salir de una caja fuerte y quedarme ahí dentro pudriéndome. ¡¿Cómo era posible que de repente, aparte de Zoro y Mihawk, que no pintaban nada allí, Law y Kidd saliesen del baño cómo si tan normal fuese la cosa?!

_- ¡No entiendo naaada!_

- Es tú "barco" puedes hacer lo que gustes.

- ¿Tú que dices amor?- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

- He de reconocer que siempre he querido follar a cuatro a la vez- Law frunció el ceño-. Siempre serás mi preferido, no te preocupes.

- Si te pasas con alguien- le cogió del brazo y se acercaron a la cama- te castro.

- No te preocupes medicucho.

Tuve que apartar la mirada, esos dos no sabían lo que eran los preparativos. Mihawk me tranquilizó con todo tipo de mimos y terminé por correrme en su boca. Le llamó a Zoro para que entre los dos, no se desperdiciara nada. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo y todo mi cuerpo seguía acalorado. Las dos lenguas chupando mi miembro, volvían a activarme.

- ¡Mnm por favor Kidd más deprisa!- esos dos vivían en otro mundo.

- Hago lo más ráaapido que… puedo… Me duele la espalda.

- No haber insistido en hacerlo diez veces en la bañera. ¡Ahí, justo ahí!

- Once. La última me he dejado.

- Y jamás olvidaré esa. ¡Vengaa!

Qué vergüenza estaba pasando, ¿acaso Luffy había estado viendo esto? No si... les tendré que dar las gracias pero que no hicieran el caballito por favor.

- Ahora me ocuparé de Zoro, te dejamos en buenas manos.

Hablando del rey de Roma. Alcé la vista para saber quién seguía excitándome cada vez más, y pude ver una cabeza con el cabello negro. Luffy. Mihawk y Zoro se habían trasladado a la moqueta para empezar una lucha con sus respectivas espadas. Un tanto peculiar.

Por fin. Mi amado Luffy. Le amaba ¿verdad? Todo lo que me habían hecho los dos espadachines, fue para sentir placer. Nada más. La noche con Luffy. Los besos y los abrazos que nos dimos, eso fue amor. Mi corazón palpitaba al ver su hermoso rostro sonriéndome.

_- Es oficial, le quiero solo a él._

- Ahora sabrás lo que significa, estar ardiendo.

- ¡¿Ace?!

- El mismo.

- Pero tú…- el corazón que palpitaba al ver a Luffy, estuvo a punto de pararse al ver a su hermano. Aquí había fallos. Uno, Ace estaba muerto desde hace dos años. Dos, los muertos, que yo sepa, no follan y tres, ¿se había cortado el pelo?

- ¿Dispuesto a dármelo todo rubio?

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Eso no suena muy convincente- jeje, no iba a permitir que sobrepasaran el límite-. ¿Y por qué no?

- Yo…

- Si no me lo aclaras voy a entrar.

- ¡Aaah Kidd!- Law parecía una puta pero sin fingir el orgasmo.

- Zoro, aargh… - Mihawk estaba que se salía… literalmente. ¿Y yo?

- ¿Y bien?- Ace parecía muy ansioso y no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

- ¡Quiero que Luffy sea el primero!

- Jeje, tarde.

- ¡Socorro!- abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza de la mesa- Uff- volvía a estar en mi preciosa cocina. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de ponerme a bailar encima de la mesa-. Puto sueño. Yo pensando en hombres… hombres que conozco- me quité la chaqueta. Hacía calor. A saber por qué.

Me acerqué a la puerta agarrando el pomo con miedo. ¿Y si me había metido en un bucle de no retorno? Abrí con suavidad y cerré los ojos.

- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, devuélveme a la realidad.

- Jaja.

- ¡Luffy!- me lancé a sus brazos- Que alegría verte.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando solo?

- Yo no hablo solo.

- Shishishi… Mentiroso.

- No miento.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- Capitán- inspiré hondo y nos separamos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero.

- …- no dijo nada.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Sanji.

- Te he dicho que te quiero- decirlo una segunda vez, no costó tanto.

- Acabo de oírlo.

- ¡¿Y te quedas callado?!

- Pero si yo también te quiero.

- ¿De verdad?

- Lo daba por hecho.

- Claro…- no me esperaba esto sinceramente. Puso ojitos y un pucherito de bebe que casi se me derrite la piel. Saqué una piruleta del bolsillo y se la coloqué sobre mis labios. Luffy sonrió posando sus tenues manos sobre mi pecho y comenzando a lamer el dulce, al igual que yo. El sabor a cereza se mezclaba con nuestra saliva. Mordimos la piruleta y tiré el palo por la borda. Le agarré de la cintura y le besé con pasión. Echaba mucho de menos a mi novio. Los trozos del dulce se pasaban de una boca a otra y empezó un divertido juego. El que al acabar tuviera más cachos, ganaba. Le empujé contra la pared. Resbalaron sus manos por mi camisa hasta colarse dentro, noté como llegaba a mis pezones y los pellizcaba. Eso me hizo soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. El muy astuto, aprovechó para cogerse todo y terminar el fogoso beso.

- Eso ha sido trampa.

- ¡Jaja! Vamos Sanji- me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Venga cejillas! ¿Cuánto tardas en maquillarte?- ante el grito del marimo, me asomé a la barandilla y les vi a los dos. Hice el mismo recorrido que el capitán y bajé- Última vuelta por el pueblo. Todos juntos.

- Oh vale- no lo podía mirar a la cara. El pelo musgo me había desnudado, me había besado y me la había chupado. Qué vergüenza.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás rojo.

- No no… estoy, estoy bien. Creo- susurré.

- ¿Crees?- no lo suficientemente bajo- A ver, ven aquí.

- ¿Eh?

Se colocó delante y situó la palma de su mano en mi frente. Tomando la temperatura. Lo tenía tan cerca, era una tentación casi inevitable. Debía responder a una pregunta. Le agarré del haramaki y junté nuestros labios. Joder que si eran suaves, muy agradable besarle. Abrí el ojo para verle a él con los dos cerrados. Parece que no le desagradaba. Reí cuando mordió mi labio y acarició mi lengua con la suya. Estaba siendo muy dulce, me recordaba un poco a Luffy. Pasé mis dedos por su oreja e hice tintinar los pendientes produciendo un sonido relajante. Pena que tuve que acabar el beso, no sin antes acariciarle el cabello y por fin, saber, lo sedoso y divertido que era.

- Shishishi. Parece que Sanji ha descubierto una forma de callar a Zoro- me di la vuelta dejando a un estático y más que sorprendido espadachín. Con una cara de asombro bastante graciosa. Luffy parecía no estar molesto y le rodeé por la cintura-. ¿Puedo probar yo?

- Ni se te ocurra.

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles del fiestero pueblo. En la plaza vimos a Shiro y a Yami jugando con el cochecito. Esbozamos una sonrisa y seguimos paseando. Éramos piratas, unos piratas un tanto extraños, pero en este mundo. ¿Qué era normal? Ni idea.

- Me encanta respirar aire fresco en un día tan soleado. Ups… pero si yo no tengo nariz ¡Yohohoho!

- ¡Súper! Hace un día perfecto para ir en bañador.

- Pero si siempre vas en bañador.

- Quiero una botella de sake.

- ¿Cuándo paramos a comer?

- _Cada loco con su tema._ Hemos desayunado hace media hora.

- Tengo hambre- esos pucheros eran taaan mooonoos. Me encantan.

- Dentro de diez minutos entramos en un bar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Te quiero Sanji.

- Capitan-san va a conseguir muchas cosas de cocinero-san. Jeje…

- Ajá, y nos pondremos celosas.

- Tranquilas mis amadas damiselas, ahora el cincuenta por ciento de mis atenciones irán hacia vosotras.

- Tsk… y a los demás que nos den.

- No te quejarás, ¿verdad Zoro?- sentí cómo se irritaba y se alejaba de mí. A partir de ahora no iba a quedarse a solas conmigo ni en la tumba. Que divertido.

- Un momento…

- Tres personas, cuatro animales… caballos en concreto- Chopper ya los había olido-. Se acercan.

Las herraduras de los caballos se oían cada vez más cerca y el sonido del látigo al contactar ferozmente contra la carne te ponía los pelos de punta.

Cómo dijo el renito, cuatro caballos caminaban a trote hacia nosotros. Llevaban un carruaje negro con los bordes en dorado y las ruedas metálicas con pinchos. Era muy grande, cubierto y completamente tapado, no se veía el interior. Se detuvieron en frente y observé como Zoro, Brook y Usopp llevaban la mano a sus armas. Franky se mantuvo cerca de Robin y Nami.

La puerta se abrió de repente y salió humo del interior. Pude distinguir una figura alta y corpulenta. El sol se había escondido detrás de una nube solitaria creando tensión, oscureciendo el lugar, pero entre aquella oscuridad, hubo algo que no pudo apagarse. Parecían dos focos brillantes.

La niebla que había formado, se disipó.

Extrañé tanto su mirada. En el sueño la tuve y la sentí sobre mí, pero la realidad era otra cosa, me sentía completamente atraído. Disfrutaba aquellos orbes en silencio.

- Han pasado…

- Muchos años. Claro que…

- En realidad fueron…

- Dos pero…

- Parece mucho…

- Más.

- Sí- dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, acercándose a mí.

- Ajá- cómo siempre hacía, posó su cálida mano sobre mi cabeza, despeinándome ligeramente.

- ¡Tú!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Aléjate de Sanji!- me sorprendió oír a Zoro gritar mi nombre. Desenvainó dos espadas, una para cada mano y se acercó peligrosamente, a toda velocidad y con fuerza. Me pareció una buena idea desvelar una de mis ocultas habilidades.

- _A veces me saca de quicio pero besa bien. ¡Jaja!_

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cogí la espada de Dracule Mihawk. Este sonrió, escondiendo su rostro bajo el sombrero. Estaba de espaldas al marimo pero podía oír la proximidad de sus jadeos. Giré en el último momento, interceptando sus dos espadas. Empujé echándole hacia atrás, agarré la empuñadura con fuerza y los metales se volvieron a juntar al lanzar otro ataque. Zoro lo detuvo con esfuerzo pero al no esperarse una patada en el torso, se cayó al suelo, soltando sus armas. Apoyé la espada en mi hombro y me acerqué al marimo con aire de superioridad. Le pisé el pecho y le lancé una sonrisa mirándole desde arriba.

- Ups…

- ¡Suuugooii, Sanji es súper sexyyy!- gritó Luffy. Zoro estaba de piedra. Se habría esperado antes un beso de mi parte que semejante demostración con la espada de Mihawk. Ya había tenido los dos sustos en un solo día. Mi ego por las nubes por supuesto.

- ¡Yohohohoho!

- Cocinero-san se guardaba un as bajo la manga.

- Sanji-kun no para de sorprendernos.

- Gracias bellas damiselas- dejé que Zoro se levantara para ir al lado de mi otro pelinegro.

- Tsk… Te gana hasta un cocinero. Y pensar que estuve perdiendo dos años de mi vida contigo.

- Vete a la mierda.

- La única mierda aquí, es la pelea que has hecho.

- ¡A callar viejo!

- Uuuh… Cuanta tensión sexual acumulada…- saqué el primer pensamiento que se me pasó por la cabeza. Los dos espadachines se sonrojaron. ¿Acerté?

- ¿Nos vas a explicar todo esto o seguirás ocultando tú secreto?

- Yo quiero saber Sanji, no le puedes ocultar nada a tú chico. ¿A qué no?- sonriente como de costumbre.

- Claro que no capitán.

- ¿A tú chico?- Mihawk miraba intensamente a Luffy- Es mío- ya empezábamos con los celos.

- Tranquilo Tío Mihawk- me puse delante de él, apoyando mis manos en su musculoso pecho y dejó al pobre capitán en paz.

- ¡¿Tío Mihawk?!

- No de sangre pero sí, jeje.

- Un momento, un momento… ¿Qué?

- Un misterio muy misterioso. Se me está poniendo la carne de gallina… Pero si yo no tengo carne ¡Yohohoho!

- Ese esqueleto está peor que una cabra. No creo que estés a salvo con estos.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y ya me ves… Intacto.

- Te has dejado barba y ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

- Naaada, una pelea sin importancia.

- Yo le curé las heridas, shishishi.

- ¿Por qué le has llamado tú chico?- me acerqué a Luffy y le besé en la frente.

- Estamos enamorados.

- Oooh que bonito…- Nami y Perona coincidieron.

- ¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

- Pues…- espera un momentín- ¡¿Perona?!- la chica había cumplido los años a mejor. Era todo una mujer. Llevaba un vestido corto azul marino.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal?

- Cariño, te dije que esperaras dentro.

- ¡No! Tengo derecho a salir cuando me apetezca y a estirar las piernas.

- Pero si vas siempre flotando- comentó Zoro recibiendo una mirada furtiva por parte de la pelirrosa.

- Estamos de vacaciones.

- Le has llamado cariño.

- Se me ha escapado- se excusó Mihawk sonrojado.

- Costumbre- dijo Perona burlándose del desliz del pelinegro.

Ahí lo pillé todo, incluso Luffy se dio cuenta de la relación que había entre esos dos.

- Jeje. Respondiendo a tú pregunta, fue cosa de ayer.

- Sabía que no eras lo que aparentabas ser, a mí nadie me la cuela querido- la mayoría de la tripulación parecía asombrada por la forma de hablar del shichibukai.

- Solo me gusta él, ninguno más. Si lo nuestro no llegase a buen puerto, seguiría buscando a una preciosa damisela.

- Seguro- pusieron en duda Zoro y Usopp. ¿No sabían meterse en sus asuntos?

- Sanji y yo estaremos siempre juntos. Es mi cocinero. Miiiio y lo tendré cuando quiera y donde quiera. ¿Entendido?

- Tsk… - era demasiado sobreprotector- Cómo le dejes me lo llevaré, ¿está claro?

- Sí- se estrecharon la mano. Ni que fuera mercancía.

- Sigo esperando.

- Ahora mismo lo aclaro todo Robin-chuan.

- Súper, ya era hora- pulsó la nariz y cambió el peinado.

- Mihawk vino al Baratie mucho antes de que le vieseis por primera vez. Tendría unos…

- Once años, tres meses y quince días. Metro cincuenta casi y cuarenta y tres kilos. Dio el estirón más tarde- se había pasado.

- Por lo que habéis notado me tiene bastante controlado.

- No tanto como me gustaría- miró a Luffy. Que pesado se ponía.

- Nos vio a Zeff y a mí entrenando.

- Me pareció curioso. No todos los días se ve a dos tipos haciendo el pino y dando patadas.

- Se acercó a saludar a Zeff.

- Nos conocimos una vez, de vista nada más pero al oír que su restaurante era uno de los mejores, tuve que acercarme a probar. Además… llegó a mis oídos de que a un jovencito de cabellos rubios no se le daba nada mal la cocina.

- Exigió expresamente que le cocinase yo. El muy cabrón…- Mihawk sonrió maliciosamente.

- Estaba rico y no pude evitar ir casi todos los días.

- Y siempre le tuve que preparar yo la comida.

- No te quejarás que a cambio de proporcionarte práctica y darte mi opinión, pasabas un buen rato oyendo mis historias.

- Mentira- el único mentiroso era yo-. El caso es que desde el primer día no pude evitar fijarme en su espada así que le pedí que me la dejase coger.

- Se le cayó al suelo pero me gustó su forma de agarrar el mango. Con seguridad.

- A partir de ahí empezaron las clases.

- Pero si sabes combatir tan bien con las espadas, ¿por qué no las utilizas?- preguntó el renito.

- ¿Para qué me serviría? Ya tenemos al idiota del marimo con tres.

- Podríais entrenar juntos.

- Ni de coña, nos hunden el barco.

- Sus deudas se triplicarían.

- Da igual. _El caso es que los dos nos…_

- _Queremos- _suspiramos a la vez- _y…_

- _Con tal de pasar tiempo juntos…_

_- Había que inventarse alguna escusa..._

_- Como entrenar, por eso…_

_- A pesar de no gustarme el arte de la esgrima…_

_- Pasaba tiempo con él porque…_

_- Es agradable y…_

_- Su calor…_

_- Me tranquiliza._

- Sí.

- Ajá.

- Dejémosles hablar de sus cosas. No todos los días te reencuentras con un familiar. Sobre todo si vas navegando- propuso mi pequeño Luffy. Era para comérselo. Simplemente se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? A parte de disfrutar de unas bonitas vacaciones en muy buena compañía- le entregué el arma. Nunca me acostumbraría a su peso.

- Si a esto le llamas buena compañía… Está todo el rato preguntando cuanto falta, que si tiene antojo de una piruleta, que si no puede dormir, que si tiene que ir al servicio, que si no le hago caso…

- Sé que me quieres Mihi- comentó Perona con una dulce sonrisa y el pelinegro suspiró. Últimamente Cupido tenía mucho trabajo.

- He venido en busca de Trafalgar Law.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ya que es el nuevo shichibukai quiero ir a hablar con él.

- ¿Dónde habéis quedado?

- Sé que su submarino está por aquí cerca.

- ¿P-por a-aquí cer… ca?- ¿y si todo no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si en realidad había estado allí dentro? Los que estaban en el submarino, andaban por la zona.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada nada, jejeje. ¿Y para qué quieres ir a hablar con él?

- Me acaba de llegar un comunicado de que el pirata Eustass Kidd, anda merodeando por los alrededores.

- ¿Law y Kidd… están cerca del pueblo?- Mihawk asintió y mi rostro palideció.

- ¡Jajaja!- Luffy y Zoro se estaban partiendo el culo. ¿No se suponía que estaban a sus asuntos? - Pues ten cuidado cuando vayas, a ver con qué te vas a encontrar. ¡Jaja!

- Tsk… ¿Y ahora que mosca les ha picado a estos?

- Da igual da igual, no tiene importancia.

Palpé los bolsillos del pantalón, en busca de algún cigarrillo. Hace dos días que no fumaba y moría de ganas por devolver el humo a mi vida. Nami, Robin y seguramente Perona querían tener bebes… debía aprovechar antes de que el Sunny se convirtiera en una guardería y me pasase todo el día haciendo papillas.

- Uy…- toqué algo cuadrado y duro- _Ah sí, casi se me olvida. _¿Le has visto a Shanks últimamente?

- ¿Al pelirrojo? Hace dos años que no pero supongo que me lo encontraré.

- Ah guay. Dile que le estoy buscando urgentemente.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Acaso prefieres probar un madurito antes de elegir al canijo de Luffy?

- No digas tonterías.

- ¿Entonces? No veo otra opción.

- Tengo que pedirle una cosa antes de dar el gran paso.

- ¿Qué cosa?- cogí la caja de terciopelo rojo y se la lancé.

- Esa cosa- sonrió malévolamente y me dio un poco de miedo. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahora mismo por su cabeza?

- Ni se te ocurra presentarme cómo el Tío Mihawk. Solo te lo permito a ti. Me da igual si se trata de tú descendencia.

- Por el tema de los niños, creo que no hay porqué preocuparse, jaja.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Para alguien que me corresponde en la vida, quiero hacerlo bien.

- Hombre…- me devolvió la cajita con el anillo que le compró Zeff a su novia pero con mar de por medio, no se lo dio- por fin el rubito ha puesto los pies en la tierra. Luffy se sentirá engañado.

- ¿Eh?

- Pedirle matrimonio a Shanks… no sé yo.

- ¡Que la pedida de mano no es para él!- la tripulación se calló en ese justo instante y juraría que se me escuchó por todo el pueblo- Auch…

- ¿Entonces para qué me dices que le diga que tú me has dicho que le estás buscando?

- Shanks es cómo un padre para Luffy, tengo que hacerlo bien, soy un caballero.

- ¿Y si resulta que Shanks odia a los homosexuales y no te deja a "su hijo"?

- Ni que fuera Hitler. Además… sé por qué veníais los dos al Baratie y os metíais en mi habitación.

- Tsk… Eso fue un par de asuntos pendientes que tuve con él. Me debía favores.

- Te los devolvió de una manera de lo más placentero, ¿no es así? ¿Queréis que os hunda vuestra reputación?

- Le buscaré expresamente para decirle que le andas buscando.

- Y…

- Y le llevaré hasta ti lo más rápido posible.

- Gracias.

- A mandar.

- Jajaja.

- ¿Se oía mucho?

- El Baratie está construido de madera, y la madera tiende a agrietarse con los años. Solo te digo eso.

- Mierda. A Perona ni palabra de esto.

- Con tal de que cumplas, por mí no hay ningún problema, es más, se me borrará de la memoria que el gran Dracule Mihawk, fue, hasta hace unas semanas, marica.

- No me obligues a matarte rubito- que fácil era ponerle contra las cuerdas. Si le conocías lo suficiente como yo por supuesto. Si Luffy consideraba a Shanks como de la familia, lo mismo me pasaba a mí con ese impetuoso shichibukai. Puede que me gustaran los hombres desde hace tiempo y no me animaba a reconocerlo pero una cosa estaba clara, la culpa no era mía, la culpa era del espadachín. Yo, que con unos doce años escuchaba desde el sofá, los gemidos de ese depravado y su maldito Akagami. Tantos años soportándoles… me habían trastornado. El anillo que me había dado Zeff, fue para que encontrase a una bella dama y no acabase haciendo lo mismo que esos monstruos en celo.

Que tú profe tenga semejante porte, que bajo los rayos del sol se quite la camisa dejando ver su cuerpazo y esa mirada mágica posada sobre ti.

- _Cautiva a cualquiera-_ fijé la vista en el peliverde que estaba hablando con Luffy y Perona_- O que se lo digan a Zoro… Jeje._

- Me lo he tirado, ¿y qué?

- ¡Pero no hace falta que lo digas!

- Esa sonrisita perversa te delata.

- ¿Y Perona?

- A ella También.

- ¡No preguntaba eso! ¿Y Perona lo sabe?

- Ah… Lo de Zoro sí. Yo estoy con quien me da la gana. Si quiero echarte un polvo, te lo echo. Así de fácil.

- Espera que tiemblo.

- Si me hubieras dado un poco más de tiempo, te cazaba pero tengo una regla. Sólo solteros.

- Menos mal, ahora me siento mucho mejor.

- No tires cohetes al cielo, me chiflan las excepciones- Mihawk era un seme de los pies a la cabeza. Su relación con Perona me pilló por sorpresa pero ya me comentó que le parecía el momento, de formar su familia y tener algo más, a parte de mí, que proteger. Con tal de no dejarme su herencia entera… hay que joderse. Bueno… con mitad de uno y con mitad del otro, me daba para crear un All Blue. Con el otro me refería a Iva-san. Me dijo que el próximo rey okama, sería yo. Lo que me faltaba para rematar la faena. ¿Me imagináis? Luffy y yo casados, viviendo en una isla de mi All Blue, esa isla llena de cientos de hombres sin depilar, kilos de maquillaje y con vestiditos rosas. Guardería montada para mis princesitas Nami 2, Robin 2, Kaya 2, Perona 2, Vivi 2 y todas las que vengan. Parque de atracciones, restaurantes, piscinas, hoteles de siete estrellas… Viendolo así, tampoco estaba tan mal, quitando a los okama, todo parecía un paraíso.

Siempre al lado de mi marido sin camiseta por el buen tiempo, abrazándonos en la playa, cocinando juntos, riendo juntos, folland…

- Sanji.

- ¿Eh?

- Te sangra la nariz.

- ¡Un médico un médico! Ah, sí soy yo.

- Toma- el pelinegro me ofreció su pañuelo. Zoro se aproximó a mi lado para saber la razón del desconcierto. En una esquina, dos letras bordadas junto a una frase.

- M y S- dijo el marimo-. Siempre a tú lado- nos miramos incrédulos-. Em… ¿Sois algo más…?

- No.

- Igual él se dio cuenta de cómo le mirabas y pensó…

- ¿Qué?- intervino tajante y con un tono seco.

- No nada nada- contestamos los dos al unísono y nos giramos para seguir cotilleando.

- ¿Este tiene claro qué le gusta, quien le gusta y cuando fungírselo?

- Yo creo que por eso se metió a shichibukai.

- Pobre… esperanzas de que su querido rubio cometiera "incesto" y vivir la vida juntos hasta el final de los días- Zoro se nos había vuelto poético…este pueblo era raro de cojones-. En su mansión tiene mantas, toallas y hasta el felpudo con vuestras iniciales. Pensé que sería una antigua novia pero… ¿Sabes que me limpié el culo con tu letra? ¡Jaja!- le pegué un puñetazo al marimo sin importarme usar las manos.

_- Podría ser la s de Shanks pero la frase… demasiado familiar- _la puesta de sol me vino a la mente-. _No no, para de pensar en eso._

- Imbécil. Deberías solucionar todo.

- Oye que tú te acostaste con él, yo no- el peliverde se tensó, rojo de vergüenza.

- Dejar de cuchichear a mis espaldas- era buena idea, se me estaban entremezclando los recuerdos y no quería recordar.

Iba siendo hora de terminar ese paseo y volver al barco.

Además cómo Mihawk fuese al submarino…

- Sanji de nuevo la hemorragia.

- A saber que perversiones estará pensando- todos asintieron tras el comentario de Nami.

- Cariñín mis fantasmas quieren seguir con el viaje. ¡Luffy, devuélveme el paraguas!

- ¡Pero si no llueve, jaja!

- Se llama complemento. ¡Ven aquí!

- Buscaré a ese liante y le traeré de los huevos si es necesario. Todo por mi sobrino favorito- los dos éramos impredecibles. Nuestras vidas se cruzaron por casualidad y no me arrepentía de haber pasado mi infancia con él. Aprendí mucho.

_- Es mi familia. Le quiero como tal, ¿verdad?_

_- Otra vez una…_

_- Despedida y…_

_- Me pondré…_

_- A llorar como…_

_- Me mire directamente…._

_- A los ojos porque…_

_- No quiero…_

_- Decirle adiós, solo…_

_- Un hasta luego._

- Eh… Perfecto. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Por algún casual si te cruzas con Ivankov…

- ¿También tienes un mensaje para él?

- Ajá. Dile que tenía toda la razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Hasta que no pruebas algo- miré a Luffy de reojo y sonreí- no sabes lo mucho que te puede llegar a gustar.

**FIN**

Llevo desde que empecé viendo One Piece, que fue justo cuando llegaron al Baratie, empedernida pensando que Mihawk llegó al restaurante por algo... a saber xDD

Cuando lo terminé en su día me gusto mucho pero ahora se me hace un poco raro esto de Mihawk y Sanji, aun así... viva el SANLU!

**Gracias especialmente a Naghi-tan por comentar en cada capítulo, se agradece mucho :D**

Un beso :3 y gracias a todos por leer ^.^/


End file.
